Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite
by WraithRune
Summary: Rewrite of Dungeon Monk Xander. Halloween night changed everything for Buffy and the others. Xander gained the ability to create random dungeons, and their lives are now that much different...
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite**

**Version: 1.2**

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Stargate/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Phantom Brave/ Charmed/ Multiple

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or plots from the TV show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed, all rights belong to their creators for which I am grateful because they were some of my favorite shows. I also do not own any of the characters, items, and concepts of the Dungeon Monk which I had taken from the Phantom Brave game created by NIS America. The concept of the Dungeon Monk was fleshed out into something suitable for the story so no part of the story should be used as a guide for the actual content of the game itself.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes: **This is a re-write of Dungeon Monk Xander. After reading through the first version of Dungeon Monk Xander, I've discovered that the story lacks purpose, a central plot so to say. Not surprising as I originally wrote the story without thinking too far ahead. This re-write is my attempt at adding a central story line to the story, and the end result... well it would certainly be much different from the original.

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Prophecy**

_In the twilight of darkness, the child shall be born,_

_Son of Apollo, Protector of Humanity._

_He shall be the one to find back the Losts,_

_and forever shatter Olympians' force._

_The Supreme Lord would be laid low at his might,_

_as he vanquish the Asgard Loki and bring back the light._

_Demeter's Scepter and Poseidon's Trident shall be his to wield,_

_To grow, to destroy, to use in his flight._

_Warriors will be gathered from different realms,_

_given life by the child's heart, brought to fight._

_Child of The One who Sees,_

_unlike his father he shall see through fate and realities._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_~ An Olympian Great Prophecy, dated 8__th__ B.C., during the Treachery of the Asgards_

_14 April 1981, Streets of L.A_

Jessica gasped in fear as she ducked into an alley. Her right hand tightened around the golden lyre, her only weapon against the monster that was pursuing her, even as her left hand laid gently on her budging belly. She had felt the child she was carrying kicked a few times during her flight through the crowded streets of L.A.. But she could not simply stop running, because no human could save her from the monster that was chasing her. She doubted normal humans could even see the creature, it was too powerful and had hid its presence by a thick layer of mist. Jessica suspected the reason she could even sense the creature ahead of time was due to the child she was carrying inside her.

The smell of sulfur and hot air grew stronger. Quickly Jessica began plucking a soft tune on the golden lyre. Her frightened mind tried to push aside her niggling fear and focus on the image that she was not here, that this alley was empty, that the monster would not sense her.

A shadow and a loud growl crossed the opening of the alley. Jessica quickly shut her eyes, praying to her lover for help as a large red eyeball stared into the alley, trying to search for her whereabouts. Jessica pressed her lips together to stop herself from gasping. Now as the monster stood at the entrance of the alley lighted by day, she could see clearly what it was, a Cyclop and a very large one at that.

_And Cyclops eat humans. _The frightened thought crossed Jessica's mind even as she continued playing a sweet soft tone on the golden lyre. The golden lyre had been a gift from her lover, a powerful magical artifact that played out magical tunes. _I am not here. I am not here._ Jessica desperately willed into the magical tune that was being played even as a shiver crossed her spine. If the Cyclop spotted her now, there was no where else she could run to, the alley was a dead end.

After a long moment, the Cyclop gave a huff and walked away. Jessica did not gave any motion of relief however. She knew how devious Cyclops were and she kept playing the magical tune that hide her in case the Cyclop came back. For the next ten minutes, she played the tune in cold fear, and gave a frightened shriek as something grabbed her shoulder.

"Jessica." A strong soothing voice called out causing Jessica to relax and swirled around instantly.

"Apollo." Jessica said, a sob trapped in her voice, relief evident on her face as she turned and saw the lean and muscular blond haired man standing behind her. "Oh Apollo, I've been so scared. Monsters have been hunting me almost everyday since you've left me, I've fled from Manhattan to L.A. I don't have much funds left, and I am just tired, so tired... I don't know how long I can go on like this."

"Our child is strong." Apollo said, a look of grief crossing his face. "His powers are already manifesting from the womb, drawing all the powerful monsters in the area towards you. My presence will confuse them for the moment, but not for long. Jessica... My father, the other Gods, they have made a decision. I am ordered to leave you permanently, they are forbidding anymore contact between the two of us. They don't care what happens to the child... they would rather wish he died."

"How can they do that? He is one of you! If not in power than in blood!" Jessica raged in anger. Fear temporarily leaving her as she glared at her lover.

"They already know that the child is a boy. They also know that he is more powerful than any of my existing demigod children. His power level might be equal to a child born to either Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, who are the three greatest powers in and out of the Olympians." Apollo said, a tone of steel in his voice. "They fear that he might be the one spoken of in one of the Olympians' great prophecies, the child born of my blood who would shatter the powers of the Gods."

"I don't care about any of your stupid prophecies!" Jessica seethed in anger. "The only thing I care about is the safety of my son! If you're not going to help me protect your child, then at least don't hinder my way."

"The Gods can prevent me from seeing you. It doesn't mean I can't give you all the help possible right now." Apollo said pleadingly as he grabbed Jessica's arm when she turned to leave. He took out a gleaming golden pendant, a pouch, and a vial of liquid from his pockets. "I've called in a favor from Hephaestus, the pendant contains a portion of my power, it would hide you and the baby from any monsters in a 5 miles radius, but the power is only enough to last for a few days. A few days should be enough to get you to the nearby town of Sunnydale however, you can hide there."

"You want me to flee to Sunnydale?" Jessica said as she stared at Apollo as if he was crazy. "I have a major in mythology, covering the power nexus in the world was my university side project. That place is known as the Mouth of Hell in the legends of the Spanish settlers! It is supposed to be a very dark aligned place!"

"The so called Hellmouth is actually a hole that was sealed up in our reality. It is also a place of massive magical power because of the dimensional energies that occasionally seeped through the seal on the Hellmouth. Even the Gods' powers are diminished in a place like this, only a few Gods bear exception to this rule. Once you and our child entered the cloud of high dimensional energies, his powers will be suppressed and none of the monsters would be able to sense you." Apollo said, pain in his eyes. "It is dangerous, it will strip our child of his demigod abilities and leave him powerless, but it is also the only way to save him. My father, Zeus forbids me from granting any other help to you. He would rather our child be de-powered should he live, so that he would not be a threat to the Olympians. Hiding in that place is the only way the two of you will be safe. The pouch contains gold for you to start a new life there. The vial is a gift from Aphrodite. She asked me to smuggle it to you while she distract the other Gods, so that I can pass all this to you as we meet... one last time"

"She's the one that brought us together. It is good to know she has not abandoned me in my toughest hour." Jessica said softly as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Thank you for all you've done..."

"The child is of my blood... I'll do whatever it takes to protect him... Jessica, about the vial from Aphrodite, it contains a love potion. She wants you to start a new life in Sunnydale. Forget about me, forget about the Gods and have good life ahead." Apollo said heavily. "She's the only one of the Olympians who thinks our son is not the destroyer of the Olympians as named in the Prophecy. She took a great risk distracting the other Gods so they would not be looking in on our meeting."

"Tell her of my gratitude Apollo... I guess I should make a move then. Aphrodite probably couldn't keep the God's attention from you for long. But before we depart forever, you need to do one thing for me Apollo." Jessica said, tears streaming down her face as she accepted her lover's gift, carefully storing them in her carry bag.

"What's that Jessica?' Apollo asked, gazing at her with pain filled eyes.

"Our son, he needs a name." Jessica finished in a soft voice.

"A name..." Apollo said before giving an ironic laugh. "Then let's name him Alexander... Protector of Man..."

* * *

_31__st__ October 1997, Sunnydale Highschool, Halloween Night_

Buffy looked around the school hall which was packed with children and the student volunteers that were supposed to take them treat or tricking tonight. She had not seen Xander the whole day after saving him from Larry's bullying, an act that had wounded the pride of her best male friend. As she searched the crowded school hall, she paused as she sighted someone familiar and did a double take.

"Willow... is that Xander?" Buffy asked with a bit of hesitation, pointing to a robed figure standing in a corner with his group of rug-rats for the night.

Willow head instantly swiveled up, turning her attention away from her crowd of children, who were dressed as little demons, and stared at the direction where Buffy was pointing at.

"Where did you… Oh!" A look of surprise crossed Willow's face as she paused in shock. "Why did Xander have tattoos all over his face and hands? He looks like a gangster!"

"I don't know. You think he's going through a phase?" Buffy asked with a grimace. "Maybe I hurt his pride more than I thought this afternoon."

"Oh guys are so fragile... Come on, let's go find out what's wrong with him." Willow said resolutely as she began gathering her children, and then striding quickly towards her childhood friend.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked at Willow's departing back and turned to her own pack of kids. Stifling a groan at having to spend her evening watching over a group young children when she could be relaxing at home, Buffy began to round them up.

"Alright kids, follow Big Sister okay. Don't get lost." Buffy called up as she turned and lead the way, following behind Willow and her group as they cut a path through the crowd, towards a tattooed Xander.

* * *

He might have overdone it... Xander's thought as he stared remorsefully at his heavily tattooed hands. He had tattooed his face as well. Judging by the reactions of the children around him, he probably looked like some escaped convict. The bunch of them were staring at him with wide opened mouths, a few were even cowering from him. One of the children was sniveling, though whether from allergy or fear, Xander had no idea.

"Xander!" A voice called out, cutting through Xander's moody thoughts.

Lifting his head, Xander turned and saw Willow in her ghost outfit storming through the crowd straight at him. Oh it was pathetically obvious who that white sheet covered figure was even though he could not see her face. Willow had dressed as a ghost for all Halloween nights since grade school, small wonder she would carry on the tradition this year. Buffy on the other hand looked gorgeous as she led her children behind Willow, dressed in her princess outfit.

"What did you do to yourself?" Ghost Willow demanded as she stopped in front of Xander, her eyes peering from the two holes cut into her ghost sheet as she leaned forward to get a better look at the tattoos.

Xander laughed nervously as he began backing away from Willow's intense glare. "They are just washable tattoos Willow. I went to the new Halloween shop quite late and the shop keeper was getting ready to close the shop, so he gave me a packs of tattoos he couldn't sell, bundled together with my costume. They were free so…"

"So you used all of them?" Willow stared at him incredulously. Her tone implying that she doubted Xander's sanity.

"Well there's only one Halloween night every year, and it would be a waste if I don't use them tonight…" Xander trailed off as he saw the exasperated look in Willow's eyes.

"So what did you dressed up as?" Buffy interrupted from behind Willow as she looked at Xander curiously.

"Well the shop keeper told me that the robes belonged to a game promotion. Apparently I am a monk type character." Xander explained, grateful for the save as he turned to Buffy, trying to divert Willow's attention away from him.

"Oh... The overall effect is… striking…" Buffy said, fumbling for a diplomatic way to describe Xander's unusual outfit.

Xander rolled his eyes at Buffy's tactful words. "Come on, I think it's time to lead the children into the streets for trick or treating. If we don't get a move on, we'll be late."

* * *

_In back room of Halloween Shop_

Ethan Rayne sat at the back room of his newly opened Halloween shop, chanting in old latin as he tried to summon the powers of chaos through the statue of Janus before him. His plan was perfect and without flaw. All the costumes in his shop was marked and tainted with chaos energies, and once he launched the spell tonight, everyone that were wearing costumes bought from his store would be turned into their costume itself. Of course, he alone did not possess the massive magical energies needed to power the spell. But during the night of All Hallow's Eve, when the veils between realities are the thinnest, and backed by the latent energies of the Hellmouth, there is more than enough magical essence to power up the spell.

If anyone wore a demon costumes, they would turn into demons, anyone wearing fairies costumes would turn into fairies. Ethan smiled to himself, thinking of the chaos and mayhem that would be unleashed by his spell tonight. He thought back to his last costumer, a young man who had bought a monk outfit, and out of goodwill, Ethan had passed him a bundle of 'stick-it' tattoos of symbols from popular cultures that unfortunately he could not seemed to sell.

Now that Ethan had sometime to think about it, he hoped that the young man did not put on all the tattoos on him this night. Each of the tattoos was marked with his Halloween magic. If a person was wearing two or three different types of costumes, the more dominate personality of the Halloween persona of one costume would take them over. There were close to twenty tattoos in the bundle he had given the young man, each with different Halloween personalities, if the young man put on all of the tattoos…

Ethan shook his head. At worse the conflicting personalities triggered by the Halloween spell would ripped the young man apart, killing him instantly and at best he would survived it… changed. Ethan grinned, he could not stop his spell just because one person might die, but if the young man did survive, then he would be one hell of a kid to keep a watch on.

Ethan grinned and poured all his magic into the spell, it is time.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

Willow groaned as she got up. She felt light, as if she was floating…

"Argh!" Willow cried out as she looked down at herself. She was floating a few feet in the air and her body was transparent.

Willow looked down at the physical body clad in a white sheet crumbled on the floor below her and moaned.

"Oh God, I've turned into a ghost!" Willow whimpered in fright as she began to turn and look around her.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

The Dungeon Monk looked around his surroundings with a critical eye. Then he stared down at his hands, which were obviously not his. They looked far too young and solid…

He had been a ghost for five hundred years. During that time he had polished his inert powers to a very high level, enhancing his skills in the art of seeing. Right now, he could see the tendrils of chaos magic surrounding him and the children around him, turning them into creatures bonded by some kind of spell.

The Dungeon Monk frowned, he do not take kindly to being manipulated by dark magics, especially by some minions of chaos. From what he saw of the energies that made up this spell, he was most likely a copy of his spirit self that was still in another reality. That also meant that he possessed the body of someone living in this world.

The Dungeon Monk looked within himself and his eyes widened.

"Great divine, who is this kid?" The Dungeon Monk exclaimed in astonishment.

* * *

_In Xander's Mindscape_

"Ok, this is weird." Xander muttered as he looked around the grey-blue space he found himself in.

One moment he was leading his children trick-or-treating, then the next moment, he found himself… here. Aside from the wide expanse of grey-blue space, there were people and things here and there. Some of them were even glowing, shooting out pillars of light into the dark sky. Xander blinked as he spotted something that looked like a spaceship in the air. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, and the damn thing still remained in view. Xander gulped, somehow, he didn't think he was in Sunnydale anymore.

Xander walked forward cautiously to investigate one of the pillars of light near him and paused at the sight of three slightly transparent young women joining hands, staring unflinchingly at the sky. Xander shivered, so far in all the years of demon hunting, this was the first time he encountered anything ghost like.

Something caught his eyes, a symbol of some sort floating in the air in between the three young women. He recognized it instantly, it was one of the many tattoos he had stuck on his body. At that thought, Xander quickly looked down at his arms which were clean, no sign of any tattoos. In fact, Xander realized belatedly with shock that he wasn't even wearing his Halloween costume anymore, he was dressed in his favorite Hawaii T-shirt and pants with no knowledge of how they got there.

"Ok this is major spookiness." Xander said looking around him nervously. "Where am I?"

"If I am right, we are in your mind right now." A voice said from behind him.

Xander whirled around quickly to see who it was. Unfortunately, his legs where tangled up and he fell through the three transparent young women and the floating symbol. A wave of calming energies swept through him before the three ghostly young women and the symbol blinked out of existence.

"That's interesting." The voice said in wonderment.

Xander looked up with a groan and saw a middle age man with dark sunglasses, dressed in his Halloween monk get up, staring down at him. As Xander quickly get up, he noticed that the man was bald.

"Who are you?" Xander quickly asked, looking around for any possible weapons in case the man turned out to be not so friendly.

"I am the Dungeon Monk." The man said simply looking at him.

Xander blinked. "Dungeon Monk as in leather, whips and chains?"

The man did not look amused. "No, Dungeon Monk as in I can see the energies of various realities and transport anyone to another reality which can serve as a dungeon, a training ground."

"Ah… I see." Xander said hesitantly. Though he had no clue what the man was talking about, it was probably not a good idea to question anyone who might tell him where he was at the moment. "You wouldn't by any chance know what happened would you? It's just that one moment I was in the streets and the next moment I found myself here."

"Someone, a chaos worshipper in your reality cast a powerful spell. I was created from part of your soul, with the chaos magic using my real self as a template." The Dungeon Monk said with a frown. "It's a wonder that you are even still alive, the spell had cleaved many parts of your soul into the costumes you had dressed as. If I am correct, all those pillars of lights and objects out there are actually created from parts of your soul, molded into a copy of their original self from other realities."

Xander gawked at him. "Can I say that I am terribly confused?"

The Dungeon Monk sighed and explained patiently. "I am a piece of your soul that the Halloween magic separated from your true self. Through chaos magic, I am created to have the powers, memories and abilities of my Dungeon Monk counterpart. Here, perhaps this will help."

Xander quickly back away as the Dungeon Monk moved towards him. However, the man was faster, grabbing hold of Xander's arm before he could run away. Xander screamed in shock as a flood of energy swept into him, this time much more powerful then the previous time. A part of his brain registered that the Dungeon Monk was fading away before his eyes even as he was assaulted with memories of the Dungeon Monk himself, and then he knew everything that had happened.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

The Dungeon Monk was a man born with great powers in seeing the energies of reality itself. There are many different realities, alternate realities and realities that are vastly different from one another. The Dungeon Monk had spent years unrevealing the mysteries of the multi-verse and was able to walk across them. He was even able to create sub-realities, called dungeons, that exist outside of time. Which led him to his title, the Dungeon Monk.

The sub-realities, or dungeons, are extremely fragile to the energies of its primary neighboring realities. Let's say you have realities A and B, and a dungeon was formed from their residue energies. It would result in objects, creatures and monsters that existed in the two realities to be created in the dungeon when it was formed through the powers of the Dungeon Monk. The creatures that were created in the dungeons were usually aggressive energy constructs that need to be destroyed. Though the creatures seemed to be alive, in actuality, they are just the raw energies of the dungeons taken form. The various items that appeared in the dungeons however could be taken and put to use.

Each dungeon that was created would last for a few days before being destroyed by the more powerful energies of the larger and more stable main branch realities. If the Dungeon Monk so chooses to, he could expend a significant portion of his spiritual powers to maintain a dungeon permanently, making it his home base. Only those dimension or reality walkers who knew the location of the base could travel there, granting him a degree of security.

He began to make a living by hiring out his services to powerful denizens of other dimensions and realities by creating 'dungeons' or sub-realities where they could be used for hunting creatures and item gathering. Once these 'dungeons' were cleared of any hostile monsters, he either left them alone to be destroyed in a few days, or proceed to make them his hideouts. He was not the only one with the ability to walk across realities, there were others out there, many of them dangerous. To survive his encounters with them meant that he must have places to hide from dimension walkers more powerful than him.

When he died, he became a phantom and still continued using his powers for profit. It was not because he was greedy, but rather he was seeking a way to reincarnate himself with all his memories and powers. For that purpose he needed to amass enormous wealth to bribe one of the overlords of the demon world. He had encountered lots of weird stuff through his time in the different realities, but now, this beats the cake…

Because now, he was a copy of his original self created from a Halloween spell. He was a fragment of a child's soul which had split into so many different and powerful parts. He had looked into the child and realized the child possessed great spiritual energies, greater than many of the dimension walkers he had seen. To be powerful in the spirit was one of the per-requisite of being a dimension or reality walker. That high spiritual force was also one reason why the child had not died when his soul was split into so many different fragments.

The Dungeon Monk realized that he would cease to exist once the spell ended and came to a conclusion that would ensure his survival. As the child had merged with the three transparent women who were created from a fragment of his soul, the Dungeon Monk would do the same, but with one difference. He would ensure the child gets his full powers and all his memories from the merge, and thus create a new person.

Now, Dungeon Monk Xander stood in the streets of Sunnydale breathing heavily and gazing at the chaos around him.

"Oh hell." Xander said as a second wave of memories hit him, as well as the stirrings of new powers.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

Willow wandered the streets of Sunnydale frantically, she need to find Xander fast there was no telling what trouble her Xander shaped friend might get into. She had found Buffy first, a helpless eighteenth century girl lying on the grass screaming at the automatic water sprinklers. Willow had looked at the girl in shock before realizing that normal Buffy had been replaced by 18th century noble woman Buffy, who was virtually useless in dealing with the chaos around her.

After much arguments, Willow managed to convince Buffy to follow behind her. She had began searching for Xander then, dreading the worse. A flash of light had gotten her attention. Willow had quickly floated to the source and gasped as she saw Xander glowing with pure white energies that surrounded him like an aura. He stood in the middle of an empty street, the horde of mini demons who were close to him were doing their best to scamper away from the light.

"What is that?" Buffy shrieked in fear as she looked at the glowing teenager.

"He's our friend." Willow snapped, bemoaning in her mind for the fifth time why Buffy could not have dressed as a Xena type warrior for the night. It would certainly be better than a useless noble woman. "Follow behind me closely."

Willow swallowed instinctively as she floated closer to her best friend. She could feel a very powerful energy wave washing over her ghost form, warning her of impending danger if she went too close to Xander. But Willow put aside her reservations and floated until she was face to face with her childhood friend.

Xander's eyes were squeezed shut as though in pain. His face encased with pure white energies that gave him an ethereal appearance.

Willow whimpered as she glanced at her friend in horror. "Oh Xander, what had happened to you?"

She had to do something, but she was transparent right now and unable to touch any solid objects. However there was still the not quite useless Buffy.

"Hey you! Try to shake him awake!" Willow said in a commanding tone as she turned to face Buffy.

"What! I am not going to do that!" Buffy protested strongly. She whimpered as Willow floated menacingly in front of her.

"You better do it or I'll… I'll possess you!" Willow fumbled for a threat.

Buffy screamed and quickly compiled, snaking out an arm to shake Xander. As soon as she touched Xander, Buffy let out a pain filled shriek as the light jumped from Xander onto her.

"Oh my God!" Willow cried out, reaching unthinkingly for Buffy.

That was when Willow realized that she had made a mistake. The light leap from Buffy onto her, encasing her in white light. Willow screamed as a wave of purifying energies crashed into her spirit self, burning her up. There was a flicker and Willow disappeared from sight.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

He was Prue Halliwell, a curator of fine arts and artifacts of several years. She also happened to be one of the three witches that made up the powers of the Charmed Ones. Her powers were telekinesis and astral projection, offensive powers that she put to use as she battled against demons to save the innocents.

Then he was…

Then he was…

Xander snapped back to himself with a start, looking around him dazedly. The second and third set of memories and powers had disappeared from within him as if they were never there in the first place. He looked around the empty street and shook his head. It might seem that he had gained one more set of powers as well.

He looked at an empty drink can lying on the street and waved his hand, grinning as the can flew into his outstretched hands. Oh yeah… Somehow he had the feeling that the days of him being the Zeppo were over. He looked down at his hands, the tattoos had disappeared. In fact using the powers of the Dungeon Monk, he was not able to see any trace of chaos magic on himself. It might seem that he had broken the spell on himself.

Xander gave a blink, backing up as he saw the crumbled figure dressed in an eighteenth century costume before him.

"Buffy? Oh my God!" Xander cried out as he ran forward quickly, kneeling down in front of Buffy trying to wake her up. "Buffy are you alright?"

He gave a sigh of relief as Buffy gave a groan and opened her eyes.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

She was Piper Halliwell, a great cook and the second sister of the Halliwell family. She was part of the three sister witches that made up the Charmed Ones as well. Though she was not happy about her destiny which was to put an end to evil demons, her powers proved useful in battle as she was able to stop the very passage of time itself.

Buffy felt the essence of Piper Halliwell merging with her Slayer self, even as her eighteenth century Halloween self was consumed by the two more powerful spiritual essence. Someone was shaking her. Buffy opened her eyes groggily and saw Xander looking down at her worriedly.

"Xander!" Buffy cried, getting up quickly, the combined memories of her costumed self completing the merger with her current self. "You were glowing just now and I touched you and… Willow!"

Buffy looked around frantically, but Willow was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

She was Phoebe Halliwell. Third and youngest of the Halliwell sisters, the last power in the Charmed Ones. Her powers were passive, the powers of precognition which she put to frequent use to turn the tides of battles against the demons. Knowing the future and sometimes the past can be a useful thing. Because of her lack in offensive and defensive powers, she had taken up martial arts to aid her in the battle against the demons, and she is proud to say that she is quite a competent fighter.

Willow Rosenberg snapped back to reality as the flood of powers and memories ended. She felt suffocated as she fumbled her way out of the white sheets she was entangled in. Tearing off the sheet, Willow breathed the air in great gasps, looking down at her hands. She was solid again. What had happened? One moment she was trying to touch Buffy, and then the next minute she was back in her body with memories that was not hers in her head, and she felt strange.

Willow reached down for the ghost sheet to throw if she passed by a rubbish bin. She gasped as visions struck her, overwhelming her mind...

_Buffy and Xander, back to back, surrounded by little demons. Trying to stop the demons yet not hurting them…_

Willow came back to herself with a gasp. What was that? Did she just have a vision of the future?

But there was no time to think about such matters, she needed to reach Buffy and Xander. Willow quickly ran down the streets searching for her friends.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

Oz slammed on his brakes, quickly halting the van as someone ran out into the streets. He had been doing that quite often tonight. Everyone seemed to have gone crazy. Only just now, he had to brake suddenly as a group of little demons ran past his van. If tonight was not Halloween night, he might have thought that they were real demons. The costumes and make up were just so real. But they were most likely little children in dress up celebrating Halloween. After all, everyone _knows_ that demons do not exist.

Right now, instead of little demons running past his van, he was looking at a vision of red haired beauty. Oz found himself gaping at the girl who gave him a quick nod before running across the streets, moving in another direction.

_Holy… Who was that girl?_ Oz thought as he started his van and continued his drive down the crazy streets.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

"Argh!" Buffy gave a startled cry as she looked at the demons in front of her who were all frozen in mid step. She had unconsciously flicked out her hands when the mini demons had began closing in on them. There had been a surge of powers bursting out from her hands and then the little demons were frozen.

"You have Piper's powers!" Xander said in surprise looking at her as he waved a hand at the little demons, sending them flying into the nearby bushes.

"And you have Prue's powers." Buffy blinked as she saw Xander's telekinetic skills. "I… I have Piper's memories too, she was a cook so now I have all these memories of dishes that she had created…"

"Buffy! Xander! You're safe." Willow's voice cried out behind them, interrupting Buffy's words.

They turned and saw Willow dressed in an eye catching top and leather pants running towards them. Xander raised an eyebrow at seeing Willow decked out in tight fitting clothes, it was so against normal Willow character that he wondered what had happened.

"Oh thank God! I had a vision of all of you surrounded by demons." Willow said looking at the streets devoid of life. "It must have been a hallucination…"

Willow paused as she spotted the little demons in the bushes.

"It wasn't a hallucination was it? You were attacked just now." Willow said slowly as she turned to face Xander and Buffy.

"You had visions, so that means you got Phoebe's powers." Xander said with a sigh. "Alright, just what actually happened just now?"

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

"So you saw me glowing with white light and got Buffy to touch me. When the light reaches for Buffy, you reached out to her." Xander mused as Willow go over what had happened. "Piper and Phoebe's powers must have jumped onto the two of you then. Man… talk about having girl complexes in you."

Willow watched as Xander gave a sigh. Her mind still in a turmoil at now having possessed Phoebe Halliwell's memories and powers.

"It just feels weird that part of my combined personality is now feminine in nature, especially after Prue's powers and memories are merged with mine." Xander groaned wiping his hand across his face. "At least her powers are cool, and she is a very good appraiser of antiques and art."

"But what happened?" Buffy asked, looking at her hands in wonderment. "How did we get these powers, and why was I taken over by my costume just now? On a side note, whoever did this is going to pay, I don't appreciate being made a spineless woman in the middle of so much chaos."

Xander grimaced as he looked at the girls. "I'll explain everything later, let's just say this is one complicated spell and I got to stop it. You and Willow need to stay here and do damage control. Make sure that the children turned demons or whatever their costumes are, do not hurt one another."

"What do you mean? If you know how to stop this we're going with you." Buffy argued looking up.

Xander reached out a hand and gave Buffy a soft telekinetic push.

"Buffy, I am not helpless anymore, the three of us possessed the innate powers of three of the most powerful white witches ever." Xander reasoned. "And your ability to freeze time would be a great help to freeze up some of the more hostile Halloween creatures and protect the rest."

"Well I suppose it makes sense... Alright." Buffy said grudgingly. "But stay safe, and I expect a full explanation when everything is over!"

* * *

_In the Halloween shop_

With the power of Sight given to him by the merged soul of the Dungeon Monk, following the tendrils of chaos to its source was an easy matter to Xander. He had run part of the way and came to a stop in front of the new costume shop, the place where he and many others had bought their Halloween costumes.

"Well, what do you know? The Halloween shop keeper is a dabbler in chaos." Xander said with a wryly sigh. "What's it about Sunnydale that attracts these types anyway?"

He tested the looked door and frowned. With a violent sweep of his hands, Xander summoned his powers and threw it out of him in one concentrated burst. The shop door splintered and snapped inward, swinging by its hinges precariously. He navigated his way through the dark shop as the back door to the shop burst opened and the shop keeper stepped out blinking in the darkness.

"What is going on?" The shop keeper demanded when he saw Xander. "Breaking and entering is illegal…"

The shop keeper never finished his speech as Xander blasted out with his telekinetic powers and slammed the shopkeeper into the wall. He watched coolly as the shop keeper slide down the wooden planks unconscious.

"I've no time for this." Xander muttered as he followed the tendrils of chaos into the back room. His eyes came to rest on a statue on the floor that glowed with concentrated chaotic energies.

In one swift move, Xander telekinetically slammed the statue into the wall, smashing it to pieces, thus ending the Halloween spell.

* * *

_In the Library_

The aftermath of the Halloween spell resulted in pure chaos on the streets. Children and teenagers had come to their senses when the spell ended to find that they were separated from their groups with various injuries on their bodies. Luckily, there had been no major casualties, though there had been a lot of lost children and frantic student volunteers searching for their little charges.

It was understandable that everyone was feeling quite irritated by the time they reached school to return the children to their parents. Cordelia had also tagged along demanding an explanation as well after Buffy had apparently saved her from a dog man.

That was why Xander found himself the center of attention once everyone had gathered at the library.

"Well Xander, you seemed to know what happened." Buffy said looking at him. "What the hell is going on tonight?"

* * *

_In the Library_

Giles listened in shock to Xander as he explained how the new costume shop keeper had cast a chaos spell to turn everyone into their costumes. The spell had worked by cleaving a part of everyone's soul into the characters they were dressing as.

Xander had put on the costumes of a character called the Dungeon Monk who had realized at once what was going on once he took over Xander's body. Knowing that he was a copy of the original and that he was actually part of a soul belonging to Xander, he had merged back with Xander, leaving him with all the powers and memories of Dungeon Monk.

Because of the tattoos Xander had put on, Xander also merged with the essence of Prue Halliwell, gaining her abilities as well. Buffy and Willow intercepted and merged with Piper and Phoebe Halliwell's powers when they touched him during the soul merge.

The Dungeon Monk was apparently someone who could manipulate the fabrics of realities itself, with the ability to create new sub-realities as well as walk between the different realities. The Halliwells on the other hand were powerful white witches, with Prue Halliwell having the powers of telekinesis and astral projection, Piper Halliwell had the ability to stop time, while Phoebe Halliwell could see the past and future. Just the thought of Xander, Buffy and Willow possessing all those powerful abilities was giving Giles heart burn.

He paused as he listened to Xander explaining how he had stopped the spell. Xander had offered a theory that the soul merge process must have somehow allowed Xander, Buffy and Willow to keep their powers after the Halloween spell was broken.

"This is just incredible." Giles muttered, rubbing his forehead. "But then dabbling in chaos magic always produced unforeseen results. I will need to talk to the council on this. What happened to the shop keeper though?"

"He disappeared after I had destroyed the statue." Xander said with a grimace. "Sorry about that."

"This is just terrific, the number of superhuman freaks in Sunnydale just went up by two, and we got a psycho mage on the loose." Cordelia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well nothing that matters to me. I'll be going home then."

"Actually I was thinking of trying Dungeon Monk's reality creation powers. Want to stay and take a look?" Xander asked, looking at Cordelia with a smirk as if daring her.

Cordelia hesitated before glaring at Xander, accepting the silent challenge. "Fine then, make it quick, I need my beauty sleep."

"Xander, are you sure that's wise?" Giles asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh come on G-man, I got all the Dungeon Monk's memories what could possibly go wrong?" Xander asked even as he reached out with the powers that the Dungeon Monk had given him, wrapping them around everyone in the library. "Hold your breath and be amazed…"

His words trailed off as they disappeared in a shimmer of lights.

* * *

_In Xander's Sub-Reality_

"This is your idea of amazing?" Cordelia snarled at Xander as she waved her hands around her.

Because of the random nature of dungeon creation, Xander had no control over what kind of landscape, objects or creatures would appear in them. He did strive to keep the amount of energies used to create the dungeon low leveled. That would ensure that the dungeon created would be a very be a small confined place with not much powerful monsters.

Currently they found themselves in a barren wasteland kind of place, littered with giant animal skulls, refrigerators and a few dried up trees. A grey sky giving out a soft grey glow hang above them, and just a few feet away from their group laid the edge of the dungeon Xander had created. A sea of reddish brown colors danced at the edge.

"Well the creation part is pretty random." Xander winced scratching his head. "What I did was to use my spiritual energies to merge a portion of the residue energies from two different realities. Any objects that exist in both realities would have a chance to appear in this new dungeon that was formed."

"Great gods, to think of such powers in your hands…" Giles trailed off shaking his head.

"Oh by the way, don't go over the edge of the dungeon, you might end up trapped in the wild energies of the multi-realities. It would be a pain trying to get you back out in one piece." Xander cautioned as he began to look around. "Why not let's look around and see if any of the items lying around could be brought back with us? There shouldn't be any dangerous monsters because this is a low level dungeon."

"There shouldn't be dangerous monsters?" Cordelia's voice rose up by an octave. "You mean there might be monsters here?"

"Well there's that possibilities." Xander said with a grin. "It's better to just keep a look out for anything nasty."

Cordelia gave him a frosty look as she quickly picked up a thick and hefty tree branch, arming herself with a weapon. Buffy caught everyone's attention when she suddenly shouted.

"Look at this!" Buffy said excitedly as she dug out something from beneath a pile of rocks. She held it up and everyone gasped at the large gemstone in her hand. "Is this thing real?"

"A ruby." Giles said as he peered at it intently. "However I am unable to tell if it's the real thing."

"Well let's just take it with us when we get back." Xander said brimming with excitement as he faced everyone. "Let's see if we can find anymore valuable stuff around here."

"Erm Xander…" Willow said hesitantly as she looked at something behind him. "Why are there rabbits armed with axes behind you?"

"What!" Xander turned around and gulped at the horde of axe wielding rabbits that had creep up on him. The rabbits stared menacingly at them. "Ok… this is so not good."

"You think?" Cordelia shrieked whacking him over the head with her tree branch.

* * *

_In the Sunnydale High School Library_

A bright flash of light flickered in the middle of the library before Xander and the others reappeared back in their own reality. All of them were battered and bruised, but clutched in their arms were bags of stuff.

"Those stupid rabbits ruined my cat costume!" Cordelia complained as she put down her sack bag on the table and check the tears and rips on her costume. "I am never going to get my deposit back!"

"Well, if what we gathered from that dungeon is the real stuff, then we had more than earned back the deposit of your costume." Buffy said as she opened her own sack bag which was gleaming with gemstones of all kinds.

When the crazy rabbits had attacked them, Xander had been unable to focus and get them out, especially after the hard whack on the head Cordelia had given him. It meant that they had to fight the rabbits, with whatever weapons they could get their hands on. With Buffy's freezing powers and Xander's telekinesis, they had somehow managed to push the hordes of rabbits off the edge of the dungeon and survived the encounter. They had also decided to explore a bit, which led them to a cave that was apparently the crazy rabbits' hideout. The place was littered with gemstones and weapons, as well as several sacks which they had quickly put to use. Anything that looked valuable was stuffed into the sacks before Xander had teleported everyone back to their home reality.

"The trip is certainly worth it. I've got a few cool looking daggers and swords out of it." Buffy said in a satisfied tone of voice as she admired the weapons that she had taken out of her sack.

"I don't know why you would waste the space in your sack for weapons when we could fill it with more of the gems." Cordelia remarked as she peered in her own sack which was filled with gemstones of all kinds. "But how are we supposed to verify if they are real? And more importantly, how are we supposed to sell them?"

"The Watcher's Council do have a few contacts in L.A that specialize in the under table conversion of assets into money." Giles offered hesitantly. "I could contact them and everything would be converted into cash in a few days time, provided that they are real gems of course."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Xander said excitedly as he hefted his sack over to Giles. "Let's get started tonight."

"I'll give them a call to come down to appraise the gems." Giles said with a sigh. "Since this is a huge assortment of assets, they might be persuaded to come down personally for us."

"We are going to be rich." Willow said breathlessly, in a voice of amazement as she looked at her own sack of gems.

"Wait a minute, this just doesn't seem right!" Cordelia suddenly called out, noticing something as she pointed at the clock. "We must have been in that dungeon for at least an hour, but the time now is only a few minutes after we had left!"

Buffy blinked as she turned to look at the clock. "You know, you're right!"

"That's because time is under my control in the dungeons." Xander put in with an apologetic grin. "I forgot to tell you guys that. I can make time in the sub-realities, or dungeons, faster or slower. We could stay days, months or years in a dungeon and only a minute or a second would have pass in our home reality if I so wish. The important thing is all organic life forms remained ageless in the dungeons, so no matter how long you stayed in them, you'll still look the same age as you first went in."

"So you mean I could stay in the dungeons and amass riches for a few years before coming back here to spend everything I've collected and still remain my current age?" Cordelia asked, her eyes shining with an unholy light.

"And I could train in the dungeons fighting against monsters, improving my skills and not grow older?" Buffy asked, bouncing excitedly.

"I could read all the books I wanted to in the dungeons without trying to cramp everything in the limited amount of time we had." Willow said softly with an under lining tone of amazement in her voice.

Giles just looked like he was suffering from a serious headache as he began rubbing his forehead.

"Good lord." He moaned. "What am I going to do with these teenagers?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite**

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Stargate/ Phantom Brave/ Charmed/ World of Warcraft/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the crossovers listed above, all of them belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from this and this story is shared publicly for the viewing of the fans.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

_In Sunnydale High School Library_

The next day after school, the small group had gathered at the library. This time they were all suitably equipped for an exploration trip through the dungeons. Buffy was armed with the daggers and swords she picked up yesterday. Cordelia had taken a sword from the weapon's cage. Willow had a crossbow, Giles had picked a quarter stuff, while Xander had kept his hands free seeing as he needed to use his hands for his telekinetic abilities. Each of them had been equipped with a backpack filled with clothes and other essentials for a few days.

Giles had also bought two collapsible tents from a hardware store during the day as well as bed rolls for each members of the group. He had called them prudent investments, as it seemed that they might be going on more of such trips in the future. Giles had then informed everyone that he had called the Council's contacts and the contact person would be arriving tomorrow afternoon. So if they gathered any more precious assets during this dungeon crawling trip, they could add them to the pile of gemstones that they had already harvested.

"Alright everyone, stand tight, Flight Xander is taking off." Xander said with a grin as he reached his senses out to the higher planes where he could feel the various energies of all the different realities flowing through the ethers of time.

This time Xander decided to try something more adventurous as he stretched out with his senses and grabbed residue energies from two different realities. He tried to keep the energies used to create the dungeon on a lower level to prevent the creation of monsters that were too powerful for them to handle. At the same time, he spread out the residue energies to create a larger dungeon. As the energies merged, he could feel the dungeon forming. Gathering his powers, he and the others jumped.

The five figures of Giles, Xander, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia shimmered and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_In Dungeon 2 (Merging of: __**World of Warcraft**__ reality with __**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**__ (home) reality)_

_Level 7 Dungeon (Size: Medium)_

_Enemies: Warrior Orcs – Quantity (14)_

_Items of Worth: 1) Unknown Plant Species – Quantity (Many) 2) Cars – Quantity (27) 3) Magical Pouches (Pouch of Holding) – Quantity (53)_

They found themselves in a grassland type of area, with colorful plants that they could not identify sprouting from the ground. Scattered around the four football sized wide area were numerous cars of different types. Many small pouches of different colors were also dotted across the landscape, lying on the grass. There was even a flowing stream cutting through the grassland, though Buffy had no idea where the water came from or where it exit the small sub-reality. But what really caught her attention were the green skinned creatures walking around the area. There were around ten of them, armed with either axes or swords, though it seemed that they had not noticed the small group yet.

"What the hell are those creatures?" Buffy asked uneasily in a whisper, sneaking uncomfortable glances at the monsters.

"They do look like… Orcs." Giles said in a worried voice. "The last Orcs were banished from Earth two hundred years ago. Xander! What realities did you merged to create this dungeon?"

"Well I don't really take the time to find out, it was a pretty random process." Xander admitted guiltily scratching his head. "It will take me days or hours of 'reality gazing' just to get a rough idea of what a reality is like. Normally the Dungeon Monk tends to do 'reality gazing' in a dungeon that has been cleared of hostiles because he can control the time that pass in them. It's easier for me to just grab energies of various realities together at random and create a new dungeon than to spend time 'reality gazing' to try to get at least an idea of what we would face."

"Those days might be well spent if it would prevent us from serious harm." Giles pointed out exasperatedly.

"I know, that's why the dungeons I've created so far are low leveled merging of realities energies." Xander explained. "Theoretically, we'll only face a few low level monsters if worse comes to worse. But once in a while, we might encounter strong foes due to external factors I can't control. Like energies fluctuation between realities or even the Hellmouth in Sunnydale."

"Sorry to interrupt your chat, but I am tagging that red Toyota." Cordelia said cutting in as she pointed to the red car in the distance. "Let's skip the lecture and take down those Orcs so I can get to my ride."

"Cordelia! Orcs are very strong and malicious creatures. Buffy might be able to handle a few on her own, but there are around ten of those creatures here and I am not sure if you or Willow can fight them off." Giles cautioned in a worried voice.

"Too late." Xander said as the Orc closest to them spotted the little group and gave a roar, charging towards the tiny group. Hearing the battle cry, the rest of the Orcs also lifted their weapons and charged in their direction. "If things gets too dangerous, I'll teleport us back to our own reality, just don't knock me on the head again Cordelia! And everyone, don't be afraid of killing them, they are not really alive in the real sense."

"Of course I wouldn't knock you again, unless you ask for it." Cordelia said with a sniff, holding her sword up in a guard position. "And no one gets between me and my car!"

"Buffy, try to hold them off in front. Cordelia, you and me will flank Buffy's side. Xander and Willow will take up support roles behind us." Giles commanded as he strode forward besides Buffy. "Xander's the only one who could get us out of here if we're in trouble, don't let any of them touch him. Buffy it would be easier if you freeze the Orcs first before dispatching them."

"On to it." Buffy called out in an affirmative as she flicked her hands out, freezing the three Orcs who was near them in mid stride.

Buffy rushed forward, cutting her swords through the throats of the three frozen Orcs. Blood spluttered onto her face and Buffy gave a grimace which turned to amazement as the blood and the bodies of the three Orcs disappeared into sparkles of energies.

"What the…" Buffy said in shock looking at the globes of energies where the monsters used to be.

"Well, the monsters are energy constructs, they dissipated into energy once they are killed." Xander explained from his position at the back of the group.

""If that's the case, I wouldn't feel so guilty about killing anything here." Buffy said as she ran forward to begin her offensive.

Buffy was in rare form as she begin freezing the Orcs before killing them while Giles and Cordelia protected Buffy's flanks in cases any of the Orcs slipped past. Giles and Cordelia managed to cut down one of the Orcs together while Xander did a perfect job of telekinetically flinging the rest of the Orcs back to the front where Buffy swiftly disabled and then killed them. Willow had managed to shoot an arrow into the throat of one of the Orcs who had then dissipated into energies like the rest of them.

The fight was over in a few minutes, and except for the slight bruises on Buffy's arm where an Orc had slammed into her, everyone else had escaped with no injuries.

"I am beginning to understand why the Halliwells were considered the most powerful white witches." Giles said in a tone of amazement as he eyed Buffy. "Between Buffy's new powers of freezing the time, and Xander's telekinetic abilities, those Orcs don't stand a chance."

"And that's the way I prefer it." Cordelia said as she strode forward towards her chosen car quickly, running her hands over it. "I wouldn't mind helping in the slaying especially if we've got an unfair advantage."

"You know Xander." Willow asked from beside her best friend. "Can we really choose any car we want?"

Xander looked around the grassland which was devoid of life once the Orcs were gone. Only the cars, the numerous colorful small pouches and the unidentified plants were left.

"You can choose any of the vehicles that you wanted. But I have got another idea, how about I make this dungeon our base of operations? We can go to other dungeons from here. And when we want to go back home, we can just take any of the cars back with us. The rest of the cars can be kept here until we need them." Xander asked as he looked at everyone. "We can use this place as our storage area for all the valuable stuff we're going to find in our journey.

The only thing is that to make this dungeon permanent and hidden from other dimension or reality walkers, I'll have to expand a significant portion of my spiritual energies. We'll have to stay in this dungeon for the equivalent of a day before my powers are restored enough for me to get us home or create another dungeon for us to explore in."

"That should be fine shouldn't it?" Buffy asked with an excited grin. "After all, you can control the flow of time here. We'll be returning to our reality at the exact moment we left, give or take a few minutes or seconds."

"Yeah, and we were originally planning to spend a few days here anyway." Willow spoke up, reaching into her back pack to take out a bag of chips. "We got enough food to have picnics for five days."

"Goodness, is junk food all you children brought?" Giles asked, looking aghast.

"I did brought cans of instant soup and noddles." Buffy said to Giles who was beginning to grimace in distaste. "This is like a camping trip after all. Easy, convenient food wins hands down."

"Well I brought some salad, but I'm not sharing." Cordelia stated bluntly from the side.

Giles seemed at lose for words as he stared at the four teenagers.

"Then it's settled. This will be our dungeon base" Cordelia continued firmly. "That way I don't have to just choose one of the cars, because that yellow Jaguar looks like a rather nice set of wheels as well..."

* * *

The three girls and Giles quickly set to work pitching up the tents, even though Xander had assured them that it would not rain in the sub-reality. Giles had however mentioned that looking at the weird colored sky of the sub-reality when he would be trying to sleep was highly uncomfortable. They had then laid out the bed rolls in the tents and began to sort out their supplies of food in an area of space between the two tents. Xander had remained seated in a lotus position by the side of their designated camp area, his eyes closed as he do whatever it was needed to make this sub-reality their permanent base. Buffy and Willow could feel the immerse sense of power pouring out of Xander though Cordelia claimed she felt nothing. Giles just shook his head silently and make it a point to make a detour around Xander whenever he needed to go pass him.

With the camping area set up, Giles left with a few extensible poles and a blanket towards the the side of the land where the stream was flowing downwards out of the sub-reality. Jamming the two poles on each side of the stream, he hang the blanket across the two poles to make a temporarily screen where the others could bath or clear any of their basic bowels urges. Since the stream was flowing past the grassland and out of the sub-reality, that means any human wastes they generated would simply vanish into the wild energies of the multi-realities.

Having accomplished that chore, Giles made his way back to their camping area, passing Cordelia who was relaxing in the seat of the red Toyato she had tagged, with music blasting out from the car's radio.

"You brought music with you for a dungeon trip?" Giles asked incredulously as he stopped next to the car.

"Nope, the car was already stocked with music cds, a rolex watch, tissue box, and magazines when I open up the compartments." Cordelia said with a shrug as she leaned against the leather seat, eying Giles lazily through the open window. "I did some searching of the nearby cars. It seemed to be the same with them as well. These cars belonged to someone before they appeared in this dungeon. I even found a child seat and a bag of toys in one of the cars."

"From what Xander explained of his abilities, it's more like those cars were replicated from the originals when they appeared in the sub-reality." Giles mused thoughtfully. "That means we need to open up the compartments of all the vehicles here and see what items they might have. Some might be useful to us..."

A squeak in the distance where Buffy and Willow were gathered around interrupted Giles' train of thoughts. Cordelia rolled her eyes before closing them, leaving Giles to venture towards Buffy and Willow to find out what had caused them to be so excited.

"Giles! Look! Magic pouches." Buffy exclaimed as she picked up one of the many small and colorful pouches around her. Vials of mysterious liquids, a sword and several daggers were arrayed in front of her. Buffy opened one of the pouch and dug her right hand inside, causing her whole hand to disappear from the arm down, seemingly vanishing into the small pouch.

"My goodness! Buffy take your hand out right now!" Giles barked as his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Buffy playing with an unknown magical artifact.

"Relax Giles, its just a bottomless magic pouch kinda deal. Look at this." Buffy grinned as she pulled an impossibly long broad sword out from the small pouch. "Willow and I did a few experiments. We will put things into one of the pouches, and if we knew what we want, we can take it out straight away. If we have no idea what is in the pouches, the items will be taken out at random until the pouch is empty."

"Good heavens." Giles said as he turned and looked out at the large grasslands which were dotted with numerous small pouches lying on the soft grass. "There are a lot of pouches here."

"Which means a lot of items stored in them for us to find." Willow gave a happy grin. "This is so exciting. It's like opening a present, you never knew what you will find in a pouch. And can you imagine the uses for bottomless pouches once we get them home? No more carrying heavy school bags or holding inconspicuous weapons while slaying, we can just dump the things we need into the pouches. And fitting large items into the pouches is as easy as placing the items at the mouth of the pouches and _think_ of it going in. It's like Dungeons and Dragons!"

"Good lord." Giles muttered again, seemingly at a lost for words.

"I think we broke him." Buffy said as she nudged Willow. "Come on, while Giles recover, let's find what's in the other pouches..."

* * *

Xander woke up feeling stiff, as though he ached everywhere. He had used up every last drop of his spiritual energy to make this sub-reality permanent, so that they could use it as their base of operations. His last conscious thought had been of crawling into the tent designated for Giles and himself and collapsing on the bed roll. He had a dim memory of Giles saying that the many small pouches decorating the landscapes were magical in nature, and Buffy remarking that they were getting a remarkable haul of unknown potions, weapons and armors from the pouches.

Carefully half standing in the small tent, he looked at Giles' sleeping form on the bed roll next to his and carefully walked out of the tent. The area was silent, except for the sound of music coming from one of the cars nearby. A collection of bottles, containing colored liquids of some kind, next to a huge pile of weapons and armors caught his eyes, causing him to move towards them. As he neared the collection, Xander realized that there were several piles of items grouped based their types. Pieces of A4 sized writing papers in front of each of the piles categorized them neatly. There were unknown magical potions, weapons, armors, clothes, shoes, herbs, jewelries, a vague category of "enchanted items" that contains almost all kinds of items from the other categories and lastly magical pouches which were already emptied. Xander quirked his eyebrow in amusement, resolving to ask the girls what was going on when he sees them, right at this moment though, they were most probably asleep...

"You're up." Cordelia's voice cut through the near silence in the camping area.

Xander turned and saw her walking out of the car where soft music was coming from. Apparently Cordelia must have slept on the cushy seats of the car instead of the bed rolls.

"Willow's sleeping on the backseat of the yellow Jaguar over there, and I think Buffy's sleeping inside that Mercedes." Cordelia said with a snort. "Giles insisted on sleeping in the tent, said he wanted to be nearby in case you suffer any signs of magical exhaustion. Don't bother waking them up though, they were sorting the items inside the magical pouches while you and I were asleep. When I woke up about an hour ago, they were only just turning in to sleep themselves."

"So what's the deal with the magical pouches?" Xander asked curiously as he watched Cordelia moved towards the food area which had been set up, Xander realized belatedly that their stock of food seemed to have gotten bigger.

"The pouches are bottomless and each of them contains all sorts of items from weapons, armors to other daily necessities. Willow mentioned something about D&D when I asked." Cordelia said with a shrug as she dug into a packet of bread and pulled a slice out. "The pouches are not the only thing with items in them though. I did a little searching inside the cars around us when Giles and the others went to sleep. Two of the vehicles contained bags of groceries, I checked the expiry dates, they are still consumable so I added them to the pantry area. Some of the food I discovered are fresh though, meaning we'll need to consume them soon since we've no chiller around here."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem, we'll just clear all the food that cannot be kept first. Anyway, it seems like this dungeon crawl netted us a large haul of items." Xander said shaking his head. "I'll still need several hours of rest before my spirit energies are sufficiently restored to return us home or make a new dungeon. Which of the cars did you search? Perhaps we can look through the rest while the others are asleep."

"There are only eleven cars on the grassland at this side of the stream, near our camp. I've already searched through them, that leaves the other cars at the other side of the stream." Cordelia gave a long suffering sigh. "I'm not exactly looking forward to getting my feet wet, but it's better than sitting in my Toyota doing nothing."

"Alright then." Xander said with a grin as he moved towards the flowing stream. A sudden growl from his stomach caused him to stop and flushed a pale pink. "On second thoughts, let's get something to eat before we go scavenging..."

* * *

It was several hours before Buffy, Willow and Giles woke up. By then Xander and Cordelia had already finished sorting through all the items stored inside the various different cars. There had been simple things such as stuffed toys to expensive items such as diamond watches and jewelries. Since their task was finished, Xander and Cordelia had then gathered the magical pouches on the other side of the stream and dump them near their camp areas. It had been tiring work ferrying the pouches across the flowing stream until Cordelia had simply rolled her eyes and began instructing Xander to store all the pouches in one of the vehicles. After that was done. she drove the vehicle across the stream. Seeing as the stream reached only to their knees at its deepest level, it did not do much damage to the Land Rover they had chosen as the transport vehicle. It was also the loud sound of the vehicle which had caused Buffy, Willow and Giles to woke up.

"So you hadn't begin to sort out the items in the pouches yet?" Willow was asking with a yawn as Xander began unloading all the magical pouches in the Land Rover to the ground.

"I tested a few of the pouches, but we didn't start the actual sorting yet." Xander said, answering Willow's question.

"Good." Giles said tiredly. "Some of the items in the pouches are magical in nature, in another words, they are enchanted. We discovered that fact quite by accident... when Buffy suddenly gained tripled her strength while picking up a ring. Ever since then, we have to sort through all the items carefully. Buffy and Willow had been a great help sensing which items are enchanted. A trait I suspect they have due to their Charmed witch powers. You might be able to help out since you've gained similar witch abilities. Willow had been attempting to use her precognitive powers to ascertain what type of enchantments an item bears with varying success. We've sorted those that are identified into empty pouches."

"Yeah, We have built up quite a horde of rings that tripled one's strength, or tripled the regenerative abilities of a person." Buffy said with a gleam in her sleepy eyes. "There seemed to be quite a lot of magical rings of those two types. Willow's holding onto the pouch we used to contain the Rings of Regeneration as we called them, while I am holding the pouch we used to contain the Rings of Strength. Willow has to be on hand for all the sorting. She's the only one of us that has a passing chance of figuring out the magical properties of an item."

"Rings of Strength and Regeneration?" Xander asked with a grin. "It sounds like a geek's wet dream come true. I am going to stake my claims on some of them. And I can take some of the load of Willow. I have Dungeon Monk's ability of _Seeing_ magic, there's a high chance I can identify what type of enchantments an item bears since the Dungeon Monks had seen a lot of magical enchantments in his long undead life."

"That will be great! It is getting a bit tiresome trying to force a vision on the spot. And about the rings, we're going to distribute them anyway. Skin contact with the rings is all it take to activate their enchanted effects. Some of the weapons and armors from the magical pouches also have enchanted properties, we're still sorting them out." Willow explained as she pulled out a small blue pouch from her pocket. "Currently there's twenty Rings of Regeneration and seventeen Rings of Strength, they are certainly more than enough for everyone here."

"Great, this just means our odds of surviving each dungeon crawls have increased." Cordelia said with a predatory smile. "Which means more treasures headed our way. I am getting more and more sold on the idea of dungeon crawling."

"Your smile is giving me the creeps Cordelia." Xander said rolling his eyes. "But since we still have so many items left to sort out, how about we schedule our next dungeon crawl sometime tomorrow. We can have a day's worth of time to go through all the items we've netted in this dungeon, and decide which empowered or enchanted weapons we're going to take and use at our next dungeon crawl...

* * *

_In Jamaica_

A Slayer dream… Kendra identified quickly as she noted the clarity of the objects around her even as she took in her surroundings. She remembered putting her head down on her pillow before waking up in an empty street lined with houses.

A clash sounded in the distance and Kendra saw a dirt smudged, long haired, wild looking woman knocking down several dustbins, spilling their contents. The woman growled at Kendra and quickly moved towards her. Kendra tensed, readying herself for a fight when a seemingly blast of energies slammed into the wild haired woman, sending her flying back into the rubbish bins.

The woman gave one last growl before disappearing into thin air. Kendra blinked, wondering what the woman was supposed to symbolize in her Slayer dream.

"It's amazing how quickly my powers grew when I am trapped here with that crazy woman." A female voice said from behind Kendra.

Kendra spun around instantly, finding herself face to face with a beautiful brown haired woman in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked, stepping backwards carefully.

"Ah huh." The woman said shaking her finger at Kendra. "I am the one with the question. Why do you go out every night to slay the demons and save the innocents?"

"It is my duty." Kendra replied instantly, reciting the words she had been taught since young.

A frown appeared on the woman's head as she observed Kendra.

"That's it? That's your answer?" The woman asked giving Kendra a careful look.

"Yes, being a Slayer is what I am born for, and I will fulfill my duty." Kendra replied, wondering if the woman was an emissary from the Powers That Be trying to pass her a message.

"Oh." The woman said sounding disappointed at Kendra's choice of answer. "Having a calling doesn't necessary make it a sworn duty you know."

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

"What do I mean? That is really something you have to find out on your own." The woman replied. "As for who I am, I am Piper Halliwell, once of the Charmed Ones… now trapped within the bloodline of hundreds over girls… together with that crazy woman… and the other one... I will seek you out again in time Kendra Young. I hope when I next see you, you'll finally realize what it means to be a Charmed Slayer…"

Kendra felt a disturbing feeling swept over her as the houses, street, together with the woman disappeared with a swirl of light, as if flushed down a drain. There was a moment of dislocation, and Kendra thought she was going to wake up... until she suddenly found herself in a richly furnished room of what looked to be some high class lady, with said blond haired lady in a seemingly uncomfortably dress seated in a cushioned chair in front of a tea table looking delightedly at her.

"Oh! Oh! Those two wretched women are gone at last." The young primly dressed lady tittered in delight. "You wouldn't believe how boring it is to be trapped here between the two of them!"

"What..." Kendra began in bewilderment but was cut off by the young lady.

"Come! Come! I must insist. Sit down and have some tea." The young lady said as she waved at the empty chair in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked looking at the young lady in shock. In her mind, Kendra was busy analyzing every detail of her Slayer dream so that she could decipher its meaning when she woke up.

"Oh my apologies, I've been so excited at having _civilized_ company at last that I forget myself." The young lady drew a deep breath and puffed out her chest. "I am Elizabeth Summers, daughter of Lord Summers, and I am _dying_ to discuss French and embroidery with you..."

Perhaps it was her Slayer senses warning her of impending doom. Whatever the case, Kendra began to back away from the strangely dressed young lady who kept insisting that she sit down. Turning, Kendra made a break for the only door in the room. Opening it, she ran out... only to find herself falling into a bottomless darkness... With a frightened gasp, Kendra woke up, clutching her bed sheets to her chest as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Who were those strange women?" Kendra muttered to herself, as she wondered what her latest Slayer dream was trying to tell her to do. She hoped it would not end up with an apocalypse where she would have to stop those three women from taking over the world. Because she had little doubt that they were a force even she would have trouble going against...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite**

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Stargate/ Phantom Brave/ World of Warcraft/ Charmed/ Battlestar Galactica/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the crossovers listed above, all of them belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from this and this story is shared publicly for the viewing of the fans.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Chapter 3: The Man in a Viper**

_In sub-reality, Home Base_

Almost two days worth of time had passed in their new Home Base, before the small group had decided they were finally ready for their next dungeon crawl. They had finished sorting most of the items from their last dungeon crawls, and as such were all currently decked out in powerful armors, wielding powerful enchanted weapons. Through a combination of magic rings, enchanted weapons and armors, Buffy ended up with five times her original strength and triple her speed as long as she was decked out in her leather armor and holding onto her new broadsword. Her natural regeneration of wounds had also jumped by the power of six. Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Giles now possessed near Slayer strength, speed and and enormous healing ability, which by Cordelia's accounts could only be of the good.

Willow was the one who came up with the bright idea of driving one of the two sturdy Land Rovers they had in their Home Base on their next dungeon crawl. After all, she had reasoned that slamming or squashing enemies in the dungeons with the Land Rover is going to be similar to killing them. The had chosen the Land Rover which Xander had remarked was from the Defender series, a sturdy vehicle that has a back door exiting the vehicle. It would allow Buffy to be able to leave the vehicle easily to do some direct melee combat if necessary.

Cordelia was the designated driver, as among the group, only Buffy and Giles have their driving license as of current time. Willow and Xander had experienced Buffy's driving skills once before and both had gone quite green when Buffy offered her help to drive the vehicle, much to the girl's displeasure. Giles... well everyone knows that the old Watcher was too polite and proper too deliberately slam the car into any of the monsters, at least that was what everyone thought.

So it was with that arrangement they stepped into the vehicle, Cordelia as driver, while Xander riding shogun, ready to give any telekinetic assistance in case their dungeon enemies decide to attack the Land Rover. Willow, Buffy and Giles were seated at the back. Buffy was their main artillery, ready to deploy once they exit into the new dungeon. Willow and Giles would warm the back seat as support unless the fighting was more than the Land Rover and Buffy could handle. A scenario which would most likely lead to them scampering back to their Home Base for dear life anyway.

"Alright, I'll begin creating a new dungeon. Let's try the combination of the last dungeon since the monsters seemed manageable, and we did net a lot of valuable items in our Home Base. Once I got time to do some reality gazing and find some nicer realities, we'll try other combinations." Xander promised from the front seat.

Willow lead forward excitedly as she felt the powerful blast of energy coming out from Xander while he was doing whatever he was doing to create a new sub-reality dungeon. Her hand reach forward to touch a handle bar at the back section of the Land Rover to steady herself and gasped as a vision overwhelmed her.

_Pain, shock, fear... He was going to die... He knew it, looking out of his shattered cockpit, blood streaking past his view. He could see the rusty brown landscape of the land before him. Idly he wondered why he had crashed into what looks to be a wasteland when he had been flying the viper over the Princeton, the new battleship he had been assigned to, which had been parked at the station port in Caprica..._

_His body was becoming numb his consciousness was drifting. Dimly he heard the screech of tires, the sound of running, shouts... the cock pit was suddenly wrenched from the viper with great force, shaking the downed machine. Someone was carrying him out of the viper gently, his blurred vision gave him the impression that he was floating, though that could not have been possible. He saw a dark haired young man and a worried red haired girl bending over him as his body was set gently on the ground next to the wrecked viper... and he knew nothing more..._

Willow gasped as she slammed back into herself, her face pale and her body shaking.

"Alright, I've created the dungeon, give me a few minutes and we'll set off..." Xander began but was cut off when Willow reached across the back section and grabbed his shoulder.

"Xander, I saw something! There was someone alive in the new dungeon. Someone very hurt, we need to save him!" Willow said quickly her eyes wide in shock. "There were wounds all over his body... And blood... oh god... the blood."

"Willow." Giles said giving the girl a firm shake. "Snap out of it, dear girl. You said there's an injured man in the next dungeon, how is that possible? Xander, I thought you said only energy constructs would be created in sub-realities?"

"Well, there are some _very rare_ cases where someone alive was duplicated from one of the realities used to created the sub-reality. The Dungeon Monk never knew why this would happen, but it happened infrequently enough that he passed it off as a fluke." Xander explained, turning around to look at Willow in concern. "In cases where a living person do appear, the Dungeon Monk gave them a choice of a new life in other places or staying with him."

"Then that means Willow really did see someone alive and injured in our new dungeon." Buffy spoke up with a frown on her face. "The only things we have currently that can heal injuries are the Rings of Regeneration, and you'll need a lot of them for rapid regeneration. Willow where did you put the pouch with the extra rings?"

"It's in our tent, the red color pouch." Willow said shakily, whatever she had seen had seemingly taken a lot out of her.

"I'll get it." Buffy said with a nod, quickly opening the back door of the Land Rover and sprinting out. A few minutes later she returned with the pouch of rings in her hands. "Alright Xander, put the gas on for this one. We've got a life to save."

* * *

_In Dungeon 3 (Merging of: __**World of Warcraft**__ reality with __**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Battlestar Galactica**__ (home) reality)_

_Level 6 Dungeon (Size: Large)_

_Enemies: Warrior/ Rogue Taurens – Quantity (8) _

_Items of Worth: 1) Wrecked flying vessels – Quantity (18)_

_Living Being: A man from the twelve colonies_

The Land Rover appeared in what looks like the wasteland graveyard of crashed planes. In the distance, several minotaur like creatures wielding quarter staffs and daggers spotted their arrivals and rushed towards them. They were surprisingly fast for creatures of their size. In fact they were quickly catching up to the Land Rover.

"Oh we so do not have time for this!" Buffy muttered angrily. "Giles, can you be my backup? We need to distract those creatures while Cordelia and the others find the injured guy."

"Let's go." Giles said adjusting his leather armor and quickly grabbing his quarterstaff from where it was leaning against the vehicle.

The two of them quickly sprinted out of the Land Rover which departed, turning to the direction where the crashed planes were concentrated. Through the Land Rover's rear mirror, Cordelia and the others could see Giles and Buffy already engaging in a fight with the minotaur creatures, leaving the Land Rover safe from pursuit.

"Willow which of the planes is it?" Xander asked, looking at the wreckage around him. "Though you know, these vehicles don't really look like they are from Earth, they don't have wings for one thing, how the hell do you fly something that's a rectangular shape?"

"We don't have time to figure out what these vehicles do right now! We're looking for a small flying vessel, a one or two seater craft." Willow said as she tried desperately to recall her vision. "It's most certainly not the plane size ones."

"Something like a fighter craft perhaps?" Xander pointed to something he sported in the distance. "Is it that vehicle over there? I am seeing a splash of red, could be blood."

"Oh no..." Willow said paling, wondering if they were already too late.

"Yeah, I think that's our guy." Cordelia said as she put more speed into the Land Rover, braking just in front of the fighter craft. They could make out the shape of a man inside the cockpit through the bloodied and cracked wind screen.

Xander immediately wrenched open his car door and ran towards their target. Climbing up the wreckage, he tried to pry open the cockpit to no avail.

"Argh! Stupid wreckage!" Xander raged as he tried to focus on the anger inside him. Prue's lingering memories inside him told him that the Charmed powers were enhanced by strong emotions, which was one reason why he was letting his emotions guide him now. With an angry fling of his hand, his powers came out in a blast of strong telekinetic push that wretched open the cockpit. The action however rocked the whole wreckage of the fighter craft and Xander was flung to the ground.

"You okay Xander?" Cordelia asked as she quickly run towards him in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a few bruise that will heal over quickly." Xander said picking himself up as the power of the Rings of Regeneration on his fingers was already healing him. "Willow, ready the rings, I'm going to get him on the ground!"

Willow nodded as she and Cordelia quickly clear a portion of the ground before them of debris. Xander climbed up the wreckage again and managed to get a clear look at who was trapped inside. He looked to be a young man in his early twenties. Dark black hair with blood matting his forehead. His eyes were opened, but they seemed to be glazed, in shock. He was wearing a uniform with some sort of name tag, but the words were in another language that Xander had no idea of.

Slowly carefully, Xander reached out with his telekinetic ability and push the injured man out of the wreckage. The bloodied and dazed man hang in the middle of air before Xander guide him gently down, on the cleared ground in front of Willow and Cordelia. Willow immediately took out the rings only to have her hands slapped away by Cordelia.

"Look at him, there are glass in his wounds. What do you think is going to happen when the rings' magic just force the skin to heal over the glass fragments?" Cordelia said pointing at the various cuts on the man's head and hands.

"Oh!" Willow said looking a bit sick. "But our hands are too big to take out the fragments..."

"Eyebrow tweezers." Cordelia said taking out a pair of thin metal apparatus from her pocket, leaving Willow and Xander who had climbed down the wreckage to stare at her in amazement.

"Why the hell did you bring those things for a dungeon crawl?" Xander asked incredulously even as he began helping to levitate the glass fragments out of the man's wounds.

"Well they are proving useful right now aren't they?" Cordelia said hotly, snapping at Xander while she quickly dumped the fragments she picked up with the tweezers to the side of the ground. "Turn him over, I think we're done at this side."

"He's bleeding!" Willow said looking at the pool of blood spreading from the man's wounds.

"Hold the Rings of Regeneration over the wounds that's glass free." Xander suggested while he worked on the other side of the injured man. A metal fragment of some sort was jammed into the man's shoulder blade and he quickly pulled that out.

Willow scampered forward, a ring in each hand as she press them over the open wounds. The wounds began to pull together, healing over in minutes. She then moved over to other wounds, trying to heal them.

"We're done." Cordelia said after a few tense minutes of searching the man's body for any foreign objects. "Set him down, put all our healing rings on him and hope for the best."

"That's all we can do." Xander agreed, not for the first time wishing that the powers of the Charmed Ones included healing magic.

Lying all fifteen Rings of Regeneration they currently have on the injured man's body, the three watched in amazement as the man's wounds literally close up in seconds. Minutes later, color came back to the pale bloodied face of the man. Xander reached out a hand to check the head wound and nod in satisfaction as he found that it had already healed up.

The man stirred, opening his eyes. Confused brown eyes stared at Willow, Cordelia and Xander who was bending over him. He tried to get up, and seemed to be surprised when the rings placed on his body slide off. He stared at the rings in open mouthed shock, turned around and stare at the wreckage around him before paling further. Then he began to speak in rapid foreign words.

"Did anyone get that?" Xander asked as the man paused and tried to take in a deep breath.

"One thing's for sure, it doesn't sounds like Spanish or French." Coredlia said with a shrug.

"Great, that's really helpful. Guess we'll have to wait for Giles to play translator." Xander said as the man tried talking again, only to have all three teenagers stare at him in confusion. "Okay, how about I go find Buffy and Giles, see if they need any help. While the two of you try some universal sign language to communicate with him..."

* * *

"... his name is Zak Adama." Giles said after a lengthy conversation with the one they had rescued. The man in question was currently wolfing down several snack bars which Buffy had stored in the green magical pouch she had claimed for her own. Apparently the regenerative healing had left him with a healthy appetite. They were currently still in the sub-reality Xander had created, though they had already cleared all of the monsters inhabiting this place.

Xander had been insistence that they do a sweep of the wreckages littering the dungeon to make sure that there were no more living or injured people lying around. Having encountered one living person in the dungeon he had created seemed to have made the teenager slightly concerned and paranoid. That was one reason why he, Willow and Buffy were off exploring the wreckages while Cordelia stayed with Giles to make sure the man they had saved would not prove to be any trouble. Of course that was the official explanation Cordelia had gave for staying, Giles was sure that the pretty boy face of the young man was the key factor in making the girl decide to stay.

"Well hello Zak, I am Cordelia." Cordelia said smoothly, introducing herself with what she probably thought was a winning smile.

Zak however remained distracted and was looking at the distance where Xander and the others were trying to enter one of the wreckage. His eyes widened as the jammed door of whatever vehicle Xander was trying to enter suddenly ripped out and slammed into the ground behind the teenager. The sight of that instantly set Zak off into a frantic string of Greek language, or at least a very close relation of the Greek tongue. There was some different uses of the Greek suffix, and some new words, but Giles got the rough idea. After all, he did not studied thirty-three languages for nothing, half of the languages he knew was already long dead and not in use for the past centuries.

"What is he saying?" Cordelia asked frowning at Zak, seemingly a little put off that she could not understand the man.

"He is asking what Xander is, in fact he's asking who we all are. Our strange attire in armors and medieval weapons seemed to disorient him. Zak's also asking to be involved in saving whatever people are inside the wreckages and asking what in Hades happened here to cause such a large disaster." Giles mused as he scratched his chin. "Hmm... what in Hades... that's certainly a strange phrase of words. It seemed that his culture have some sort of Greek lineage... fascinating."

"Look Giles, not to spoil you orgasm into stuffy mythology-dom, but can we get on with the program please? Zak here looks like he's going to panic." Cordelia said pointing at the man who was getting up from where he was seated. His face determined as he tried to make a move towards Xander and the others who had disappeared into the opening of the wreckage they were exploring.

"Oh bother. Xander should be the one explaining this." Giles muttered darkly as he reached out to grabbed the arm of Zak. Quickly he spoke in Greek haltingly, he knew how to read the language exceedingly well, but speaking was another matter. "Listen here Zak, there is some things we need to explain about this place and you being here..."

* * *

Zak simply could not believe what the lunatic had told him. The older man had seen so sane, even decked out in ancient armor and weapons like some warriors from legends. Sub-realities, dungeons, magic, reality walking, that he and the landscape around him was created from a product of the powers of a young boy. Oh sure, the older man, Giles and the younger girl Cordelia had proceed to show him the great feats of strength and speed they could achieve with their armor and weapons. Zak had remained skeptical until Giles had offered him a chance to put on his armor, after which Zak discovered his speed increased several time then was possible. But magic was not real! Well that is if one did not count in the old legends of the Gods and the demigods.

Seeing Zak's disbelief, Giles had then called the small group exploring the wreckages back. It was then Zak had witness the younger man lifting objects heavier then himself with nothing but a thought and hand motions. He had then seen the blond haired girl Buffy freezing falling objects in mid-air. The red haired girl had then taken his hand and according to Giles' translation, called out _visions_ of his past, narrating through Giles word for word images of his time in the flight school. She was like the legendary Oracle of Apollo, and Zak's first reaction had been to back away in fear, causing a look of hurt to flash through the girl's eyes. Zak knew he would have to apologize later, but at the current moment, he did not have the heart to care.

That was when the boy Xander, who according to Giles was the creator of the sub-reality, relayed through Giles that Zak has two options, a new life in a new environment, or join the group. Xander had said that he could not allow Zak back into his original life on the principle that he was a duplicate of the original Zak. It would probably cause a lot of disruption if he tried to integrate himself back with his family.

Frak. Even now, as he helped the small group explore the wreckages around them, Zak does not know what to think. His mind was in a turmoil even as his reasoning cried out that magic could not be real and that normal humans could never have the powers these gathered humans claimed to have. The boy Xander was practically god like in his ability to create sub-realities, if such as what the boy was claiming he could do was real.

Zak paused behind the group as they were investigating the interior of a Emergon 32 public transport space shuttle. Perhaps he had been going about it the wrong way, perhaps these people in front of him were not really humans... He had never been a big fan of the old colonies' religions, but Kara, his fiancée had been a devout believer in the Gods... especially about the stories of Athena...

Gods and magic... Zak thought, his mind in a turmoil as he looked at the group in front of him. Could they actually be real?

* * *

Xander listened attentively to Giles as the older man translate to them what Zak had told him. The group had searched through a whole of eleven large wreckages and seven smaller vessels scattered around the wastelands, finding no more living people, but a lot of collection of personal artifacts and high tech baubles of some sort. They were tired, sweaty, and smell of soot. If what Giles had translated from Zak was true, those ships lying in wreckage across the wasteland were space faring ships. Zak himself was from a colony of twelve planets that worship the Greek Gods, and in a side conversation, Giles had found out that to the people of the colonies, Earth was considered the thirteenth planet, the lost tribe.

The man in question, Zak, had seated himself away from the group when they had gathered in a cleared area of the wasteland to rest. His eyes were seeming lost and remained gazing at something in the distance. Xander was beginning to get the sinking feeling that the man was not coping with his new circumstances very well.

"So Zak and his people think Earth is a legend? Are they from our reality?" Cordelia demanded, turning to Xander.

"Yes, he is from the same reality as us. I can see the same type of reality energy on him that is present on all of us. But I have no idea where the twelve planets Zak was supposed to be from are... They could be anywhere in our galaxy, or maybe not even from our galaxy for that matter." Xander said wryly. "I can actually _gaze_ into our reality from a sub-reality and see anything that exists in our home reality. A minute and quick scan will take minutes or days. That's one of the Dungeon Monk ability. But a full sweep of the place to find Zak's home planet would take a few years of my time in a sub-reality, unless I get lucky and find those twelve planets within the next several months."

"Okay so maybe that plan is not really feasible but it wouldn't hurt to keep searching for it. On the another hand, are we going to be telling Zak that we're from Earth?" Buffy asked as she turned to look at Giles. "I mean look at him, the guy looks so lost. I am just not comfortable with the idea of us dumping him into a new place somewhere and forget about him. I think we'll need to take him back with us to Earth, you know, let him start a new life where we can at least look after him. I feel partially responsible for all that he has to go through."

"I have no problem with your suggestions Buffy. I'll tell him about Earth soon. I do have a guest room available and he can stay with me for the time being. However, may I suggest that we split any profits we gained from the dungeon crawl with the young man as well?" Giles proposed with a solemn look in his eyes. "It _is_ because of us that he is currently in this predicament."

"I have no problem with that." Willow said with a quick nod, agreeing.

"I don't see any of us having problem with that." Xander said looking at the small group who were giving consenting nods. "But that moves us to the next issue. You said that Zak told you three of the ships scattered around here can actually fly again with repairs to the hull?"

"Yes, he did say that three of the ships suffered only hull damage, the interiors of the ships survived intact. Two have faster than light drives while the other bears a sub-light engine. Sufficient repairs would enable them to fly again. He also remarked that there was an abundance of raw materials from the wreckages, so fixing them is a doable task... if you know what you're doing." Giles said with a nod to Xander who was already grinning.

"I saw the size of those three ships Zak pointed out." Cordelia said, interrupting Giles. "Can Xander even transport ships of that size back to our Home Base?"

"The problem is I doubt there would be space in the Home Base to contain them. This dungeon is much bigger than our Home Base." Buffy said with a grimace.

"Then why don't I suggest a solution?" Xander said with a gleam in his eyes. "I can move this sub-reality back to our Home Base and have them merge together. Afterall, these two sub-realities _are_ under my control. The only problem is that I would need to expand a lot of power to do that. Moving sub-realities and merging them is no easy task. And after that I've to ensure this new and merged sub-reality remains permanent and hidden... It's probably going to take three or four days of continuous effect from me."

"Then we're going to need to get some food over here while you merge these two sub-realities together. Get a car over as well, cause there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep on a lumpy bed roll." Cordelia said resolutely. "Us girls can share a car with nice seats. You guys can make do on your own."

"Always eloquent my dear Cordelia." Xander said with a hint of sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "So Giles, maybe you should tell Zak to be prepared, we're going back to Home Base for a while to get enough supplies for the next few days."

"I'll do that." Giles said walking towards Zak. They chatted for a while before Zak stood up and followed Giles back to the group. The young man looked apprehensive as he observed Xander.

"Alright, ready your seat belts everyone, we're going back..." Xander's voice trailed off as his powers wrapped around everyone, sending them spiraling back to their Home Base.

* * *

_In sub-reality, Home Base_

Zak could not believe himself. One moment he was in a desolate wastelands littered with ship wreckages, the next moment he was in a colorful grassland filled with all kinds of wheeled transport vehicles gathered around the small camp area the group was standing in. Oh by the light of Apollo! It was all true! What they had said was all true. Zak's mind was spinning with the implications before his eyes. Magic was real!

"The girls have insist that you clean up first." Giles turned around, speaking to him in that funny accented Colonial tongue. "They know that you have a rough day. The cleaning area is over there, where the blanket are hanged. I'll get you some of my spare clothes, give me a moment."

"No wait it's alright..." Zak began, but Giles was already moving inside one of the tents nearby. He looked around as the other three girls and younger male began systematically carrying what looks like food and water into one of the wheeled vehicles nearby. He made move to help but was stopped by Giles who had exited the tent with bundles of clothes and what looks like toiletries.

"Here, clean up over there and return back here. You can help out later." Giles said in a firm voice.

"Thank you." Zak said with a nod, grimly making his way to the screen area over the flowing stream. The area where Giles had pointed out to him. He was a grown man, an Adama, he would not dissolve into fear just because he was in an unknown and fantastical situation right now. If his father was here... William Adama would probably have a fit and order those people thrown into the brig. Only there was no battlestar here, though there had been a surprisingly intact _High Tides_, a Refinery ship that was the biggest of all the ship wreckages dotting the sub-reality they had came from. _High Tides_ was also surprisingly intact, suffering bottom hull damage, but being a Refinery ship, the ship interior stinks to high heavens.

If Kara was here though, she would have cheerfully plunge into the unknown, savoring the adventure. Even now, he was still surprised that an action junkie like her had accepted his proposal of engagement, him, the serious and quiet Adama in the family. He was never as outgoing as his older brother Lee... except now that he was never going to see any of them again. Zak's heart clenched painfully, his eyes squeezed shut. He thought of Kara whom he was going to marry in a few months time, he thought of his father, mother and brother... and for that one moment, Zak's body felt like lead.

Sounds of cheerful laughter behind him cut through his dark thoughts. He turned back and look at the group. That boy Xander, they say he has the power to walk realities, perhaps he could plead with him to let him see his family and love ones one last time? His shoulders firmed up as he made his decision. Yes he would ask the boy later. After all it would not actually be a favor. The boy is the reason he was here, he owned Zak a chance to say good bye to all that are close to him.

With that decided, he continued his way to the washing area, determined to scrub himself clean of all the grub and stickiness on him. His life has taken on a direction he has never expected. But he is an Adama, and by Apollo, he would find some way to grab back the reins of his life and deal with it!

* * *

_In Boston_

Faith gasped for breath, flicking her hands out, causing the vampire who was trying to drain the young woman in front of her to explode into dust.

"Run!" Faith cried out, before turning around to freeze the group of vampire who was advancing towards her position.

The young woman gave a frightened whimper before dashing down the alley into the main street. Faith quickly began to apply her explosive powers on each of the frozen vampire, neutralizing them into dust clouds.

"Damn it, this sucks." Faith gasped, feeling her body shook with exhaustion as she dusted the last of the vampires.

Four weeks ago, she was back in her abusive home, trapped between a two timing father and a mother who drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She had lay in her little bed, and had a weird dream about meeting a lady called Piper, who had asked her a question that changed her life. If she had power, what would she do with it?

Faith had answered flippantly that she would save the world of course. She had meant it as a joke. After all, it was a dream right? She did not expect to wake up in downtown L.A. which was overrun with vampires and demons, creatures that should never have existed in the first place. L.A. was under military lock down, no one would be able to come in or out, and there's worrying news that the government was planning to nuke the city soon to prevent the vampires and demons from getting a foothold in the world.

When she had first been attacked by a demon, Faith had quickly discovered that she seemed to have some strange powers to freeze time and cause things to explode. She had also realized that she had no way to go back home. Not that she would ever want to go back in the first place. And thus, out of a sense of obligation to save the others, because she now had the power to do so, and also for her own survival, she began patrolling the streets, to at least make the area a bit safer.

Food had become an issue, though the government did drop large canisters of emergency rations into parts of the city every day. Faith felt a bit of resentment that the people trapped within the city had become just like caged animals, barely scraping by each day.

A sharp scream down the street caused Faith to break out of her brooding. Quickly she ran out of the alley to combat the newest threat. She paused as she sighted the three foot tall, bug faced demon that was slashing at the humans gathered in the street with its large pincer like hands.

"Crap." Faith said as she rushed forward, already feeling a bit light headed. She had been using her powers the whole day and was beginning to feel the strain on her body. But there's no way she could let the demon continue to kill everyone.

Faith threw out her hands to freeze the demon but it seemed to have no effect on the creature. She tried blasting it into pieces but all that happened was a soft pop of flame that flickered on the demon's armored skin before dying out. The demon turned to face Faith as it felt the weak attack and growled as it pounced on towards her.

"Not looking good." Faith gasped through ragged breath as she tried to turn tail and run.

Her weak legs however tangled together, causing her to tumble to the ground. Faith had just in time to turn back and see the demon leaping down at her, slashing with his claws…

The whole scene shimmered and Faith found herself in a small suburb with rows of buildings. The woman that Faith had seen just once, and most probably the one that dump her in L.A. stood in front of her with a smile.

"You passed." Piper said in approval. "The first potential to have actually passed. I was getting worried that I was setting the test too hard."

"What?" Faith asked incensed and confused, as she pushed herself off the streets, looking around her. "You are telling me all the things in L.A. were a test? What about my powers…"

Faith flicked out her hands experimentally, but the woman Piper remained unaffected.

"Yes, the whole L.A. overrun with demons was a mental simulation. I wanted to see if you are worthy of being a Charmed One, after all, the powers I am going to gift to you is something that could cause a lot of problems in the wrong hands." Piper said evenly, a hard look in her eyes.

"Powers that you are going to pass me?" Faith asked looking at Piper with wide eyes as she repeated the woman's words.

"Yes, from hence forth. You, Faith Lehane, are now a Charmed one, with the full package of witchy powers and the ability to freeze time." Piper said with a smile. "The powers of explosion would come to you as your abilities grew stronger. But in the meantime, there's something you must do."

Piper waved her hands and part of the streets dissolved into a silver mirror, showing the faces of a young man, three young women and an older man.

"Go to Sunnydale, find these people. Look for Buffy Summers, Alexander Lavelle Harris or Rupert Giles in particular. They would have the answers that you will need." Piper said as the building around her began to fade away. "Remember, if you want answers, go there…"

"Wait!" Faith cried out as the woman disappeared, leaving her in darkness. There was a sudden jerk as Faith began falling from great height. Fear lumped in her throat, opening her mouth, preparing to scream, Faith… woke up… in cold sweat.

"What the hell?" Faith whispered to herself, switching on her bed light as she looked around the familiar confines of her small dirty room. "That dream seems so real."

Her hands accidentally knocked over a glass of water on the bed stand and Faith instinctively flicked her hands. Faith gasped at the sight of the frozen glass and the water spilling from it, stuck in mid air. After a minute of staring in shock, she quickly took hold of the cup, scooped the spilled water back in and placed it back onto the bed stand.

"It is real." Faith said in awe. "It is real."

For a moment, Faith sat on her bed as she tried to gather her thoughts. A few minutes passed, before she suddenly leap out of bed and grabbed her bag. Opening her drawers, she began stuffing her clothes as well as her small cache of coins and notes into the bag.

"It's time to leave this dump and find this Sunnydale place." Faith said with a grim smile as she zipped her bag, changing quickly into new clothes, and slipped out of the house, never looking back. She had the power now, and she would leave this life behind her, for a hopefully better one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

A little bit about the timeline of this story

8 B.C. – Asgards (AU Stargate) discovered Earth and the Olympians. The Olympians intrigued the scientists among the Asgards. Communications and an alliance between the two races began. The Asgards were under the mistaken impression that the powers of the Olympians came from their human worshipers.

6 B.C. - A group of rogue Asgards led by Loki betrayed the Asgard Council and the Olympians. Several Greek human settlements were kidnapped and several of the Olympians suffered attacks, during which a bit of their power essence were extracted.

- The Alliance between the Asgards and the Olympians were shattered by the betrayal. The Oracle of Apollo at that time made a Great Prophecy. The Olympians would interpret the Prophecy as a Son of Apollo would find back the lost Greek settlements, but also destroy the Olympians.

- The rogue Asgards placed the kidnapped humans onto a habitable planet. They successfully cloned less powerful versions of the Olympians from the stolen essence. The process took thirty years. The humans on the planet had by this time named the planet Kobol. A time dilation field was set up, surrounding several star systems, one of which contained the planet Kobol. One thousand years past inside the time dilation field for every three years of real time. The rogue Asgards observed and gathered data on the cloned Olympians, trying to find the origins of their powers as they interact with the humans.

_more to follow_


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title: Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite**

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Stargate/ Phantom Brave/ World of Warcraft/ Charmed/ Battlestar Galactica/ Final Fantasy X/ Suikoden V/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the crossovers listed above, all of them belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from this and this story is shared publicly for the viewing of the fans.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Chapter 4: White Sails**

_In sub-reality, ship-wrecked sub-reality, on its way to Home Base_

They were from Earth... Just when he thought nothing could surprise him anymore, Giles had dropped the other bombshell the moment they arrived back in the wasteland sub-reality.

Earth, the legendary thirteenth colony. Only according to Giles, the people of Earth never knew of any twelve colonies. In fact Earth had not even achieved economical space flight, nor develop any faster than light engines. What Earth does have was demons and magic, living on the planet, hidden and unknown to most of the humans. The small group gathered before him were self proclaimed demon hunters, with most of them able to access this mythical magic. After all that Zak had seen in this sub-reality, Zak was getting numbed to the number of surprises he was constantly encountering that overthrew his whole outlook on life. Zak could only accept the presence of demons and magic on Earth with a nod, even though he wanted to bury his head in the sand.

Giles had gone on to say that the group had decided to bring him back with them to live on Earth for the time being. The conversation had then lead to Giles explaining that the group was splitting the profits from their dungeon scavenging trips to ensure Zak has enough money to begin a new life. By that time Zak was already deep in thoughts. Earth was real... demons were real... it was the first time Zak wished he had taken a closer look at the Colonial scriptures containing the legend of Earth, the Gods, and the supernatural. If Earth and demons were real, does that mean the Gods were real too?

Deciding that he could not really sleep with those thoughts in his head, Zak got out of his bed roll, being careful not to wake Giles who was sleeping in the other bed roll beside him, and walked out of the tent. The three girls were asleep in the blue wheeled vehicle they had brought to the sub-reality, while Xander was asleep on the larger wheeled vehicle that they already brought over from their first trip.

Zak paused as he glanced at the swirling gray sky, constantly glowing with light. Giles had explained that the sub-realities would never get dark, light up by the constantly clash of energies from countless realities all around the sub-reality. They would never age in a sub-reality either, and apparently Xander could control the flow of time in places like this. The younger man was practically a god if viewed that way.

Zak did not know where he was walking to, but he knew he needed time to calm his thoughts. He had so many questions. Like how could the thirteenth colony not know of the other twelve colonies? Giles had revealed that the Lords of Kobol were similar to Earth's legends of the Greek Gods, but according to him, the religion of the ancient Greeks died out several centuries ago. It had been quite mind boggling for someone born and bred from the colonies. The thought that the Lords of Kobol were a long dead religion on Earth was a hard rock to swallow.

Zak walked passed the numerous wreckages, stopping at a ship that was mostly intact. It was named the _White Sails_ on the hull, looking like a civilian luxury vessel that could house around thirty people comfortably. It was one of the three ships Zak had discovered that was mostly intact, apart from some hull and circuitry damage.

He entered the cargo bay of the ship through the slightly opened hangar. Xander had forced the cargo door open while they had been searching for any survivors. The mechanism of the door had probably become damaged by the forced entry, and now the door was jammed a quarter of the way.

Stepping inside, Zak maneuvered around the fallen crates containing canned food, some of which had spilled across the floor of the small cargo bay. At the other side of the cargo bay was an escalator as well as staircase for emergencies. To his left was a door leading to the engine room and crew quarters of the ship. Zak headed for the staircase and lift, deciding at the spur of the moment where he should be going now. Reaching the other end of the cargo bay, he took the stairs. Most of the ship might still be intact, but there was no reason to tempt fate by stepping into a lift that could break down on him.

Zak started his exploration from the third floor, the highest level of the ship. The whole area of the third level was occupied by a large glass domed lounge which looked out into space. It was filled with tables, chairs, coaches, a large dance floor and a bar built into the center of the lounge. Zak took a quick look around before climbing down the stairs to the second level, having found nothing that interest him. The second level it seems leads to a well lit corridor, branching to several rooms such as the kitchen, an entertainment room, living quarters and the pilot cockpit. The kitchen was well stocked, Zak realized as he opened up the cupboards, chiller and a large cold room. In fact most of the food inside the cold room were expensive meat and vegetables. Several bottles of rare and expensive wines were stored in the chiller. The engine of the ship was still running, so the ship was still powered up, but once the fuel was used up, the food in the cold room and chiller would go bad as the machinery will shut down.

Zak shook his head and smiled, knowing he had made the right decision to explore this ship in greater detail. It had taken his mind off his burning questions about Earth, and worries that everything was going to pieces around him. When he had first came here with Giles and the others, they had only done a quick scan of the ship to make sure that there are no living people, before going back out of the ship to proceed on checking the other wreckages. Right now, he was given a chance to explore in greater detail, though it felt strange to walk around a ship that was once inhabited.

Walking out of the kitchen, he stopped by the entertainment room which contains the latest holographic game technology. Several holographic emitters were set up around the room making the whole area a big holographic entertainment area. The equipments probably cost a bomb, only the very rich could afford luxuries such as this. Shaking his head, Zak had continued his tour of the ship.

He had peered into the living quarters, seeing all the personal artifacts of their past occupants scattered around the floor of the room. For a moment he wondered why Giles and the others would not use the beds on the ships that were still partially intact. But he remembered the look of apprehension on the man's face whenever they had to enter a new wreckage and knew that the older man was probably concerned with the group's safety. After all, Giles probably had no idea if the ships were going to blow up at a moments' notice. Now that Zak had thought about it, the camp site of the small group had been set as far away from the piles of wreckage as possible.

Walking to the end of the corridor, Zak entered the cockpit of the ship. Seating himself in the main pilot seat, he manipulate the controls on the panels, running the ship through diagnostics and testing out the system. Flight school taught you how to fly fighter crafts, and the same principals could be applied to any other space craft from the colonies with some differences in configurations. There was also the fact that Zak never had the opportunity to try out a civilian vessel, figuring out the various controls of _White Sails_ would probably occupy himself enough to make him temporarily forget his worries and confusion.

* * *

There had been a bit of an uproar when they had all woke up to find Zak missing. The matter was however easily solved when Willow had taken a corner of Zak's slept in bed roll and called up a vision showing where he was. Buffy had to shake her head at the sight. Willow's Charmed powers seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. The red haired have more control over her powers than Phoebe Halliwell ever did.

The group had walked up to one of the ships that was mostly intact, entered it and proceed to the second level where they had found Zak Adama dozing off with his mouth open against the pilot seat. Buffy had to admit that Zak looked quite adorable at first glance. Probably the reason why Cordelia had practically drooled over him when she saw him.

Giles had given a sigh and told all of them to let Zak rest. That meant in the meantime, the group was exploring the ship in greater detail. The surprise find was the well stocked kitchen area, which had caused the Piper Halliwell memories within Buffy to squeak in delight.

"A fully stocked cold room, with fresh meat and vegetables." Buffy said with a grin, even as she opened the cupboards and began unscrewing and sniffing the bottles inside. "Some sort of spices, canned food of unknown origins with yummy pictures... There's enough food here to last us several months! And not just ordinary food, good food. I got so many of Piper's recipes I am dying to try out in my mind. This is like a culinary heaven!"

"I didn't know you even cook." Cordelia said in disbelief as she stared at Buffy

"I didn't, but Piper works as a chef, and when I got her powers of freezing time, I got her memories as well." Buffy explained as she began pulling slabs of meat out of the fridge. "Oh... how do I use this thing... Oh... it's some some of electrical heat up pad to cook food... Wonderful! Now where are the knives..."

"So I guess this means Buffy is going to cook us some breakfast." Xander said with a grin. "I am out of here then, I want to see what's inside some of the other intact ships. I'll come back in an hour when the food's ready."

"I'm going with you." Willow said excitedly.

"Then I think I'll tag along as well." Cordelia said with a shrug.

"What about Giles?" Buffy asked as she did not see the Watcher in the kitchen.

"I think he said something about resting in what seemed like the lounge area in this ship. In the third level of the ship." Xander said with a shake of his head. "I think he's still groggy from sleep."

"Alright then, I'll have fried bacon waiting for you when you guys get back. Though I've no idea what kind of meat it is." Buffy said as she began lying out the ingredients she would need onto the counter before her. "I wonder how I am suppose to send the food up to the lounge... oh there's a mechanical chute here leading upwards..."

* * *

Zak had woken up shortly before Xander and the others had returned from their exploration trip. He had helped Giles and Buffy laid out the food in the lounge before engaging Giles in conversation. Most of which concerns the ship they were in. That conversation was currently being translated to the gathered group.

"According to Zak, this ship is quite stable, except of some of the lights not working in the cargo bay and the extensive hull damage at the bottom of the ship. It can even fly, since none of the major engines are damaged." Giles was explaining to Xander and the others as all of them gathered for breakfast. "He's recommending that we use the ship as living quarters if we're going to be staying here for long. In fact he had shown me the toilet and bathing area, installed in each of the living quarters, which partially sold me on the idea. We can have hot showers on the ship."

There were happy moans around the table as everyone took in the news. The girls in particular looked delighted.

"Great, no more cold showers." Cordelia said in satisfaction. "My skin's getting all wrinkled from dipping into that stream in Home Base."

"Zak did mention that the ship has enough fuel to last at least two months worth of time. After which we would probably have to get some fuel from the Refinery ship that's still intact, to provide power to the ship." Giles said looking Xander. "But I highly doubt we're staying that long in the sub-realities anyway. The original plan was to stay here a few days. Today's already the fourth day since the start of our trip."

"Just counting the food stores on this ship alone, we've enough food to last several months." Buffy spoke up from the side. "I'm not saying we should stay months, just that we've more options now, we don't really have to stay only a few days, we could stay for maybe around three weeks?"

"Three weeks seemed like a good number." Cordelia said with a nod. "We're just getting our dungeon crawling into gear anyway. Three weeks would be enough time for us to have fun, take a break and amass more treasures... And you've to admit, Zak's going to need more time to get accustomed to us. Three weeks is just about right."

"I'm cool with it." Xander said with a shrug. "All I have to do is make time around here slower, so that only a minute has passed in our Home reality when we get back. That can easily be done while I am moving this sub-reality towards Home Base. I'll probably get to doing that after breakfast. Don't be surprised if you find me sleeping for the next few hours after that."

"I'm sure we can find more productive things to do then worry about you." Cordelia said rolling her eyes. "Giles, do you mind giving me lessons in that Greek language you're speaking to Zak? It would make it easier for me to communicate with him."

"Ah yes, I do have time to teach you. But it's quite a difficult process. Are you sure you are up for it?" Giles asked, looking a bit surprised at Cordelia's request. Cordelia never looked like the studious type. Buffy just rolled her eyes and whispered to Willow. In moments, both girls were looking at Cordelia and then Zak, before they started snickering.

"I'm sure Cordelia can manage, she does have the right incentive to do it." Buffy said with a grin.

"Don't tell me you don't think he's a hottie too." Cordelia said glaring at Buffy. "I've seen you looked at him. Anyway, I was just trying to be nice. It must be awfully difficult for him to have only Giles to talk with."

"I see." Giles said with a sigh as he realized what was going on. Shaking his head, he resisted the urge to say something about young girls and their crushes. "Well in that case it might do Buffy and Willow good to learn the language as well if Zak is going to stay with us for an indefinite period of time."

"Argh... language lessons." Buffy said with a groan. "Isn't there any spells that can like do an instant language transfer?"

"Buffy! Magic is not something to be used for trivial things such as this. And besides, language transfer works by manipulating the mind which is borderline dark art." Giles admonished strongly.

"I'm just saying there might be alternatives is all." Buffy said, shrinking a bit from the fierce look from Giles.

"Then you should know that I have no knowledge of any language transfer spell. And even if we did find one, we will not be using it." Giles said looking at the group. "Magic should always be used for a last resort. I will be conducting Greek classes for every morning that we're staying in the sub-realities. It should give all of you something worthwhile to do to pass your time."

"I'll probably skip the first few lessons until I've finished merging this sub-reality with Home Base." Xander said with a grin. "Willow, help me take down notes okay?"

"Huh? Ah sure..." Willow said as she chewed on her breakfast thoughtfully, while Giles and the others began to talk about other things. "I wonder... is there really a spell that can transfer languages..."

* * *

The next three days of time passed in an idyllic fashion. The group had after much discussion, decided to make their permanent residence in _White Sails_ while in the sub-reality. Each of them had taken over of one the six large suite of rooms in the second level of the ship. They had also found twelve smaller living quarters next to the cargo bay and engine room on the first level. Giles had recommended turning those rooms into store rooms to store their current amassed loot.

It became an unofficial schedule for the group, with Buffy cooking breakfast to start off the morning. Xander would join them for a heavy breakfast, after which he would spend the next ten hours in his room doing his sub-reality mojo to move the sub-reality back to Home Base. The session would end with Xander inhaling a large quantity of dinner before collapsing into bed, only to wake up the next day to repeat the same cycle.

Meanwhile for Buffy, Willow and Cordelia, after breakfast was Greek language lessons with Giles, ending with a break during lunch. After lunch, the girls, together with Zak and Giles, would explore the piles of wreckage around them and scavenge back stuff that they could use or put inside the appointed store rooms. They found a large assortment of clothes in several luggage, which the group decided to put to use, choosing those that suits them. There were also a large cache of hand guns and ammunition in some of the wreckage, as well as jewelries, stick like objects that Zak had called credit bars, which is the form of currency in Zak's home planet.

There had also been a lot of laptop like devices which according to Zak are tablet computers for people in the colonies. Willow had shown much enthusiasm at the find, commenting that the technology in those tablets were much more powerful and advanced then the laptops on Earth. The surprise find however, had been several crates of medical supplies and medical equipments from Zak's home world which the group had towed back to the cargo bay. They were not really sure what to do with those crates, but Zak had insisted that they were considered quite valuable in his world, especially the seemingly cutting edge medical equipments still wrapped up in the crates.

The cargo bay was cleaned and cleared during those three days, with Buffy giving Zak several Rings of Strength to aid him in the lifting of the crates. Zak had shown shock and surprise when Giles had told him that he could keep those magical rings. Especially after Willow had also passed him several Rings of Regeneration. Meanwhile, Giles had also been conducting English lessons to an attentive Zak who was determined to be able to communicate with the rest of the group.

It was on the afternoon of their third day, in this particular sub-reality, that something out of the ordinary happened. Giles and the others were returning from several nearby wreckage with crates of technological gadgets they had discovered when the ground trembled as if an earthquake was passing through. A brilliant flash of light from the right edge of the sub-reality flared up and loud grinding sounds pierced the air.

"What is going on?" Cordelia cried in alarm, nearly dropping the heavy crate she was carrying.

"I've no idea, we need to find Xander." Giles said as he put his crate onto the ground began running towards _White Sails_.

The group scrambled after him, following his example. In a few short minutes, they were inside _White Sails_, climbing the stairs to the second level, just in time to see Xander stuffing himself with a food bar as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mrmp! Urn... Tej..." Were the surprised sounds that came out of Xander's mouth.

"Swallow Xander." Giles said exasperatedly before asking urgently. "What is going on? The sub-reality was shaking and there was a bright light shinning from the corner of the sub-reality just now."

"That would be because I've just merged this sub-reality to the Home Base. The direction where you saw the light is where the two sub-realities are merged together. This is one large Home Base now." Xander said after swallowing.

"You might have warned us that would happened." Cordelia said with a frown. "I thought this whole place was going to collapse."

"Ah, I didn't think of that." Xander said with an unrepentant grin. "Anyway we can access the original Home Base now by foot or car. My teleportation ability only works if I am outside the sub-reality or reality I am going to teleport in. Since this whole place is one large sub-reality now, that option is out."

"Well, since we've made _White Sails_ our base of operations here, it would probably be best to ferry back all the magical pouches and items we've left on the grassland area of our new Home Base." Giles said looking at the group. "It's time Zak got outfitted with magical weapons and armor, as I am pretty sure you lot are going dungeon crawling soon, now that Xander's finished with the sub-realities merger."

* * *

It took one whole day of item ferrying for the group to bring back the loot they left on the grassland area and store them in one of the many smaller living quarters turned storerooms. Cordelia and Buffy had also drove back several cars that they and Willow preferred, leaving them parked near _White Sails_. It took another three days of foraging around the piles of wreckage for them to clear most of the valuable items inside them. Things such as working faster than light drives and engines were left in the some of the wreckage, due to the problem of them being troublesome to dismantle. Zak had remarked through Giles that they could always return for those items later. By this time, the three girls were able to at least greet Zak in his language, though they still have a long way to go towards communicating with each other.

Zak had also tried to teach them how to use the holographic entertainment room in _White Sails_. The group had been impressed with the technology, it was not advanced as the holographic rooms in the Star Trek TV shows, but they were certainly more advanced than anything on Earth. Xander in particular was quite upset that he could not understand the holographic games due to the games being displayed in Zak's language. That had however spurred Xander to put in more effort in learning Greek.

By the twelve day since the group had left their home reality, it was decided life was getting a bit monotonous, and to spice things up, it was decided that they would go dungeon crawling again. So it was on the afternoon of the twelve day that the group gathered, outfitted in their various gears, with Zak holstering two hand guns to his body. They had entered the Land Rover, waiting for Xander to complete making the new dungeon. A gathering of immerse magical powers, and the group teleported into the new dungeon.

* * *

_In Dungeon 4 (Merging of: __**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**__ (Home) reality with __**Stargate**__ reality)_

_Level 5 Dungeon (Size: Small)_

_Enemies: Jaffa with staff weapons – Quantity (4)_

_Items of Worth: 1) Weapon Grade Naqahdah bars – Quantity (27)_

The first sign that something was wrong was the energy blast that shattered the front window screen, causing Cordelia to scream and Xander to cry out in alarm. Buffy and the others who were seated at the back were knocked off their seats as the Land Rover began rocking violent, slammed by some powerful external force.

"Xander's injured and unconscious!" Cordelia screamed as she stepped on the gas, propelling the Land Rover forward at fast speed. There was a sound of impact as the vehicle hit something. "Buffy! There are several beefy dark skinned men outside holding some kind of energy weapons, they are firing on us!"

The Land Rover rocked violently as something slammed into the back door of the Land Rover, leaving a large circular imprint.

"Just keep driving, I'll go out to deal with them." Buffy shouted back to Cordelia, shoving aside her worry about Xander's condition, now was just not the time for that. She looked at a pale faced Willow who was staring at the blood leaking from Xander's forehead and Giles who was talking urgently to Zak. "The rest of you stay inside where it is safe."

Without waiting for a reply, Buffy swung open the back door and quickly dropped into a patch of sand. Rolling away quickly, she got her first good look at her surroundings. The latest dungeon was a small desert like area. Three dark skinned men, with a weird gold symbol of some sort on their forehead, wearing Egyptian type clothings were coming her way, a crazed look in their eyes. They were holding some sort of metal staff in their hands which fire blasts of what looked like blue energy.

Buffy ducked, rolled and ran, hearing the energy blasts hitting the sand behind her. She took out one of the two daggers she had strapped on her body and threw it at one of the men with unerring aim. The dagger struck the man's head, causing him and his weapon to dispel into energy. The act seemed to cause the two surviving energy constructs to become more enraged as they fired off rapid blasts of energy in her direction.

_I need to get closer._ Buffy thought as she ran forward in a meandering path towards the two men, her power to freeze time unfortunately have a limited range. _There!_ Quickly flicking out her hands now that she was close enough, Buffy froze the two men and the energy blasts heading her way in mid air. Racing forward, she sliced her sword through the two frozen men, causing them to dispel into harmless energy.

Scanning the small dungeon, she found no more threat, and made her way to the Land Rover parked in the distance. The outer shell of the Land Rover looked like it have been through a war, numerous blast impacts have dented the metal. But her worries were not on the vehicle, but Xander. The back door of the Land Rover opened as Giles and the others stepped out cautiously. By the time Buffy got close to them, the door to Xander's side of the seat had also opened, and a now conscious Xander was getting out.

"Thank god for the Rings of Regeneration." Xander was muttering to Willow who was hovering next to him. He reached his hand to his face and pluck out something. "Argh... glass fragments, Willow, do you see anymore things that shouldn't be in or on my face?"

"Are you guys alright?" Buffy asked looking at Xander worriedly. His forehead was matted with blood, though it seem like the wound has healed.

"Aside from my head injury, Cordelia is now checking her face in the car mirror, making sure all those scratches on her face heal properly." Xander said wryly. "What happened anyway? I thought I made this dungeon pretty low level. We shouldn't be getting powerful demons or monsters in this type of dungeons... The last thing I remember was seeing a blast of energy heading my way, then nothing... Until I wake up in my seat with glass and blood all over me."

"It wasn't demons, there were three humans with very high tech energy weapons." Buffy said shaking her head. "That's who was attacking us."

"It's _four_ humans." Cordelia said as she left the Land Rover to join the group, her hair a tangled mess. "I slammed one with the Land Rover when they first started shooting at us."

"We're lucky that there are not more of them." Giles said grimly. "This dungeon crawl might have ended in tragedy otherwise. Perhaps its time we stop risking our lives in danger."

"But Giles!" Xander said looking at the man in shock. "The majority of the time we're in no danger..."

"And what about the minority of the time?" Giles demanded, looking at Xander with eyes of steel. "Would you really risk the life of Willow for example in a dangerous dungeon? We've no way of telling if a dungeon is dangerous or not dangerous before hand. Unless you have some way of looking into a new sub-reality before we entered it?"

"Not really. I can only look into a sub-reality that has been tamed... so to say. In a sense of words, energy constructs created in new sub-realities are chaotic energies that distort and prevents my Dungeon Monk abilities from looking within the new sub-reality. I can only see into a sub-reality that has no such chaotic energies." Xander said uncomfortably. "You're right, there's no way for us to see what's inside a new dungeon before hand. Maybe we should really abandon the idea of dungeon crawling."

"Well... that's not totally true." Willow spoke up hesitantly. "I mean remember the dungeon with Zak in it? I got a vision warning us about Zak being injured inside it. If I could force a vision before we enter a new dungeon each time..."

"We can determine if it is dangerous or not." Xander finished for her excitedly. "Willow, you're a genius!"

"But that will only work if Willow is able to call up a vision before each of our dungeon crawling trip." Giles said with a frown. He looked at the hopeful faces of Xander and Willow and sighed. "Very well, we will give Willow's idea a try. If she's able to get a vision saying a dungeon's alright, then we'll go ahead with the dungeon crawl. If she's unable to call up a vision, or the vision warns of danger, we'll abandon the trip."

"That's great Giles! Willow, we're going to be counting on you." Xander said happily.

"I'll do my best." Willow said with a nod before looking around. "Where did Cordelia go to?"

"I think she's looking for treasures in this dungeon." Buffy offered. "She walked off in that direction. There's a pile of what looks like metal bars gathered there. Other than that, it's mostly sand around here."

"Metal bars... I hope they are of the rare and expensive kind. Because after the pain I've been through, I want to see some profit." Xander said making way to where Cordelia's standing in the distance, next to a pile of dark gleaming metal.

"The lot of you are becoming more and more mercenary each day." Giles said shaking his head as he and Buffy followed Xander to where he is headed.

* * *

_In sub-reality, Home Base_

Whatever those piles of gleaming metal bars were, they were more dense and heavier than gold. The Land Rover had creaked ominously when they had tried loading ten of the seemingly small but very heavy bars of metal into the vehicle. They had then decided to stuff the metal bars into one of the empty magical pouches Willow had the foresight to bring along. With the amount of abuse the Land Rover had been through, Xander and the others were of the mind that the vehicle might collapse under more stress.

They reappeared back in Home Base, directly outside _White Sails_, with the damaged Land Rover parked beside the group. Giles gave the vehicle a long look before sighing.

"We'll going to have to abandon this vehicle." Giles said shaking his head. "None of us have the necessary skills to repair it, and bringing it to a car shop is much to risky, especially since questions will be asked about what damaged the vehicle."

"Well, my Uncle Rory works as a car repairman." Xander said with a wince. "If we pay him enough he will keep quiet about it. He's a bit rough around the edges though, so if we're really sending it for repairs, Giles and I should be the one to go."

"So what are we going to do with our loot for the day?" Cordelia asked with a hint of interest. "They don't look like anything I've seen before."

"About that, Zak had been telling me that there were a few portable scanners from the crates of gadgets we found a few days ago." Giles said turning to the group. "He said he will need a while to recalibrate one of the scanners and then he will be able to run some test on the metal to see what they are."

"That's good, then we will leave that task to him." Buffy said as Willow handed the magical pouch containing the metal bars to Zak. "In the meantime, I am hitting the showers. All the sweat and grim is making me uncomfortable."

"I am following her example." Xander said tagging after Buffy. "I need to wash away the dried blood on me."

* * *

Willow knocked hesitantly on Zak's door as she waited outside the hallway nervously. A small slip of paper was held tightly in her hands and she was beginning to feel a bit guilty at what she was about to do. She knew Giles' stance on magic, but she also have Phoebe Halliwell's memories. The magic of the Charmed Ones were not dangerous unless you were a demon, and you do not use it for personal gain. That was the core rule of the Charmed Ones, no using of magic for personal gains. What she was going to do now was to help the group, everyone, especially Zak. She had seen how Zak could only communicate with Giles and because of that, he had always sat at the fringe of their conversations.

The door opened and Zak looked with an expression of surprise at seeing Willow.

"γειά σου" Willow said in halting Greek as she tried to say hello to Zak, unfortunately that was about the limit for her grasp of that language.

"γειά σου" Zak said in return, looking at her curiously.

Willow took a deep breath to steel herself. Giles was going to be so angry, but sometimes some things are better done before asking permission for it. She was doing the right thing. Willow told herself, trying to bolster her resolve. This way they would be able to communicate with Zak freely.

Zak blinked in shock as Willow's left hand grasp his shoulder. Willow ignored his questioning expression as she held up the piece of paper, containing the spell she had crafted, and began reading from it. The key to crafting a spell in the world of the Charmed Ones was through poetic verses. Willow hoped that the spell will work or she will end up looking like a dork in front of Zak.

"_Spirits, send the languages_

_From all gathered here._

_Allow us to absorb them_

_And commune with one another._

_Let us understand all meanings_

_Of the words from here to heaven."_

Power flared up inside her, and Willow gave a piercing scream as she felt herself burning from within.

* * *

Xander sighed as he felt the hot water coursed down his face, relaxing in the shower. He was planning his day for tomorrow when he felt a stirring of reality energies around the Home Base. Instantly he was on alert, someone was manipulating the energies of the sub-reality and it was most certainly not him. Whoever it was, it was quite powerful, and doing things with the reality energies that Xander did not know was even possible.

Then he heard the Scream. Xander who knew it was instantly. Buffy would die rather than scream like a girl, and Cordelia's voice was more husky than that. _Willow!_ Xander scrambled out of the shower, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he ran out of the bathroom. Willow was in danger, he knew it. He needed to get to her fast.

A glimmering of light and a small translucent fairy like creature appeared in front of him. It gave a chirp of delight before flying straight towards his face. Before Xander could even swath it away, it kissed him on the cheek and pain exploded in his mind.

Languages, all that Giles knew, all Zak knew, all that everyone on the ship knew was forced into his head like a burning brand. Even the various American slang found its way to the massive language library magically transferred into Xander's head. The fairy chirped again before disappearing. Xander groaned, clutching his hand to his pounding head, not knowing what had just happened, just that he need to get to Willow fast.

Stumbling in a pain filled daze out of his room, he saw Willow lying pale faced and unmoving in front of Zak's room. Zak himself seemed to have collapsed against his door frame, his eyes glazed with pain. Rushing forward, Xander's heart nearly stopped when he realized Willow was not breathing.

"Oh God." Xander said in horror, his mind flashing back to the time when he had found Buffy in similar states, in the Master's cave. Buffy had drowned, and Xander was only just in time to save her. "Oh God, Willow, please don't die."

Bending down, Xander began to do CPR on Willow's unmoving body. All the while pleading with any Gods out there to not let Willow die.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ship name: _White Sails_

Type: Civilian Luxury Cruiser

From: Battlestar Galactica verse, 12 Colonies system

Number of levels: 3

3rd Level

One large glass domed lounge containing dining area, resting area, dancing area and a bar

2nd Level

Pilot Cockpit

6 large living suites that can contain five people comfortably, with their own bathrooms

1 kitchen with a large cold room

1 Holographic entertainment room

1st Level

1 Cargo Bay

1Engine Room

12 Crew Quarters that can squeeze in two people

1 Common Shower Area

Room Assignments

2nd Level Room 1 – Zak Adama

2nd Level Room 2 – Alexander Lavelle Harris

2nd Level Room 3 – Rupert Giles

2nd Level Room 4 – Cordelia Chase

2nd Level Room 5 – Willow Rosenberg

2nd Level Room 6 – Buffy Summers

1st Level Room (1 to 4) - Storerooms


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title: Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite**

**Crossover: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Stargate/ Phantom Brave/ World of Warcraft/ Charmed/ Battlestar Galactica/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the crossovers listed above, all of them belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from this and this story is shared publicly for the viewing of the fans.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Chapter 5: Threat in the Home Front**

_Outskirt of Sunnydale_

The flaming Mercedes swooped down from the sky, landing three miles away from the town of Sunnydale, right at the border of turbulent energies emitting from the Hellmouth, nestled deep within the town. A handsome blond haired man, looking to be in his early twenties stepped out of the vehicle, staring towards the direction of the town with heavy eyes.

Seventeen years ago, he had asked his lover to go into hiding within this town, to protect herself and the child she was caring. The powers of the Gods were weakened by the energies emitting from the Hellmouth, and all within that infernal place were hidden from view. Even he, the God of Truth and Prophecy, the Sun God Apollo, have difficulty using his _Sight_ to see into the place. Children of Gods, demigods who stayed too long under the influence of a Hellmouth would lose all their powers and demigods traits.

It was what had happened to his son, hidden within Sunnydale for the past seventeen years. Apollo had been sure of it, because two weeks after his lover, Jessica had entered the town, he had a vision of his unborn child, Alexander, suffering great pain as he lost his demigod abilities. Apollo had seen Jessica going into early labor, he had seen Alexander born into the world, in Sunnydale General Hospital. Apollo had been sure that Alexander was born a mortal with access to a large pool of power, but unable to mold that power in any form. That was mainly due to the fact that all his demigod traits and abilities were stripped.

That single night seventeen years ago, had caused his son to fall off the radar of the Olympians. But something had happened two days ago during Halloween night, something in the town of Sunnydale that had alarmed the various members of the Olympians. The twelve great Gods, which Apollo himself was part of, were as close to panic as they could ever be. Whatever had happened, Apollo had been shut out of the discussion. Even Aphrodite had been apprehensive about talking to him, and she had been one of his greatest ally among the Olympians. Apollo's only suspicions was that it had something to do with Alexander, who was Apollo's only link in the town.

Which was why Apollo was now at the outskirt of Sunnydale, trying to get a feel of the ambient energies and _See_ what had gone wrong. Peering into the cloud of dimensional energies emitting from the Hellmouth was not an easy task, but Apollo have all the time in the world since all of the other Gods were giving him the cold shoulder. Learning against his car, Apollo looked towards the town and _See_.

* * *

_In sub-reality, Home Base_

The solemn group was in Willow's room, watching the unconscious girl with varying emotions. Giles with concern and a hint of anger, Buffy, Xander and even Cordelia were showing signs of worry. Zak however, seemed to be in shock.

"So you think she casts some of this magic, to make us learn all the languages that everyone knows?" Zak asked, still in wonder at all the knowledge in his head. The English words came out from his lips as if he was a born American, he was pretty sure he could speak the words with a British accent as well.

"I am quite sure." Giles said looking at the slip of paper which had contained Willow's spell. Xander had found it in Willow's hands shortly after he had gotten her to breathe again. By then Buffy, Giles and Cordelia had arrived on the scene. They had quickly put Rings of Regeneration on Willow before placing her into her own room. "From your description of what she did and the spell found on her, I am certain she attempted some language transfer magic."

"I am surprised the spell even worked." Xander said, shaking his head in amazement. "I mean I know Buffy, Willow and me got the Charmed Ones powers. But their spells... well they are TV spells, you know harmless rhymes and such that should not do anything in the real world. The troubling thing was the spell Willow crafted actually worked. I could sense her manipulating reality energies when the spell was being cast."

"That is what shock me as well." Giles said grimly. "Magic back on Earth uses the powers of existing Gods or nature to power the spells. This Charmed magic makes no sense at all. We will need to cautiously explore why this particular type of magic is able to work for Willow and perhaps you and Buffy. Right now however, we need to focus on the main issue. The spell Willow had cast worked almost too perfectly. If I am right, Willow is currently suffering from serious magical exhaustion. She will not be waking up for the next few days."

"But she didn't even have any injuries." Buffy said in surprise, her eyes lingering on Willow's pale face.

"The injury is not visible. The damage is to her magic core. That is going to take time to heal since I doubt the Rings of Regeneration can heal magical wounds." Giles said heavily. "We will need to feed her soluble food in the main time, until she wakes up on her own. Keep the rings on her, they might do her some good and maintain her physical body in a good condition until she awakens."

"So we're just going to wait?" Xander asked incredulously, staring at the older man accusingly.

"Yes. We can hardly send her to a hospital after all." Giles explained with a frown. "They would not be able to help her either way. There _are_ a few magical communities with healing establishments on Earth... but sending Willow to any of those places is going to be asking for more trouble than it is worth. Let's just say drawing their attention to any of us is not going to be a good thing."

"Well in that case we need to draw up a schedule of who is taking care of Willow at different intervals." Cordelia said, looking at Willow's unmoving body with surprising concern.

"Since there are five of us, let us divide by five hour shifts, with the last person having a four hour shift each day." Giles suggested, looking weary but determined.

"That is fine by me." Xander said softly, his hand intertwined with Willow's. "I will take the first shift. I need to make sure she is going to be alright."

* * *

Zak was not sure what to do after everyone had scattered upon leaving Willow's room. He might be able to communicate with everyone now that the magical language library was part of his mind, but so far his only real contact had been with Giles. Unfortunately, Giles had retreated to his room once they stepped into the corridor, the girl called Buffy had retreated to the kitchen, whereas the other one, the Cordelia girl had rushed to her room after saying something about half washed hair.

Left to his own devices, Zak decided that he needed some fresh air. His head was pounding from the implantation of the magical library of languages. Making his way swiftly down the first level of the ship, Zak cut through the cargo bay and headed out of the open door. Zak shook his head, he would have to find time one day to fix the jammed cargo door. Stepping out of the ship into the wasteland, Zak turned his head towards the multicolored sky to clear his head before he froze.

Swarms of small glittering white figures flew overhead in the sky above him. They looked like pinpricks of light, until a few of them flew down to check him out. That was when Zak realized with shock that those things, whatever they were, look like the small sprite like creature that had kissed him before the whole magical language library was passed to him.

"Dear lords." Zak cursed as a few of the flying sprite like creatures flew closer towards him. Backing away carefully, he rushed back inside _White Sails_. He most certainly does not want another pain inducing headache if those things kiss him again. There is also the fact that he needs to inform Giles of the continued existence of the creatures.

* * *

"So the sprites Willow had called up with her spell still remains." Xander mused as he looked at Giles and Zak, who had came into Willow's room to inform him of what had happened. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I've been sensing slight stirrings of reality energies around the Home Base since the spell. Whatever Willow did, she somehow manipulated the surrounding reality energies to create living constructs bound to the Home Base. They are not exactly alive as we know it, but they are sentinel. Moreover, they don't feel malicious to my Dungeon Monk senses, nothing like the massive chaotic signatures I get when we're facing off the mindless energy constructs in our dungeon crawls."

"So we're just going to leave them alone?" Giles asked with a worried frown.

"Yes, I've a feeling that now we've all the languages that everyone knew in the Home Base, they wouldn't disturb us again." Xander said with a far away look in his eyes. "Think of them like some kind of living universal translator, and skin contact with them allows them to share languages with everyone in the Home Base. I would have preferred the painless Star Trek version, but what they have passed to us, the language library in each of our minds, I think it's going to be permanent. We don't have to rely on some machine to translate our every word for us."

"Well if you're sure they're alright, I guess there will be no need for us to prepare for battle." Giles conceded a bit reluctantly. "You need a book or anything while you're watching over Willow? I can get one for you on our way out."

"It's alright. I think it's time I do something constructive during this period of free time." Xander said looking at Zak. "It's time I give our Home reality a good look and try to locate Zak's home."

* * *

Seeing into the streams of the infinite realities is like peering through a thick fog of constantly moving shifting rainbows, fleeting images of the going-ons of the infinite realities flash pass quickly. A lesser and untrained man would be driven mad at the _Sight_, but with the centuries of Dungeon Monk memories to back him, Xander could accomplish this feat with ease, especially since the target he was locating and looking into was his Home reality.

All living things, and all non-living things have a reality signature that ties and identify them with their Home realities. It was an easy task for Xander to piggy back on his link with his Home reality to locate it and peer into it.

Since he was from Earth, Xander was able locate its position from the Home reality easily. It was an instinctual action tied to his Dungeon Monk ability. To instinctively know the location of a place he had been to, so that when he was looking in from another reality, he could find the place.

Shifting through the reality energies that contained the makeup of everything on Earth, Xander saw a frozen picture of the going-ons on the planet. Not surprising since he had slowed time in the Home Base, so that weeks in the Home Base equals minutes and seconds in his Home reality. Looking at a frozen picture of life on Earth was not going to be of much help however, which was why Xander knew he had to attempt a higher level of Dungeon Monk's reality manipulation abilities.

Reality energies are the essences of all life and objects that made up a reality. A stray of blue green energy might contain the essence of the planet Jupiter and all life and objects in it... one and a half minute ago. That bolt of orange energy might be the essence of a Sun still burning in the present. Reality energies stayed in a reality forever. That is to say a human who lived one hundred years ago will still exits in his reality as a reality essence, leaving his mark in the reality forever. The Dungeon Monk had understood the inner workings of reality, which was why he had developed a skill to see the _past_ of a reality.

After all, reality energies are made up of the past and present essences of a reality, that was why Xander utilizing the knowledge of the Dungeon Monk, began viewing the essences of the past in a constant flow. The frozen picture of life on Earth changed to that of a rewinding picture of the past. The Dungeon Monk himself, was only able to rewind the reality energies and view the past essence of a reality up to two days from the present. It was therefore quite a surprise to Xander when he was able to manipulate the realities essence to view images of the past more than a month from the present and still going.

Xander watched in shock as he focus on the town of Sunnydale and saw the rewind images of life in the town for the past few weeks, months... and then stopping at the limit of two years, three months and seven days. Of course, he could not _change_ the past, but being able to _see_ into the past of a reality for more than two years of time... it was going to be a very valuable tool.

"This... is new." Xander said in astonishment from his physical position in Willow's room, seated beside her bed. His mind and eyes however were light years away, in the reality energies of his Home reality. "I guess I am more powerful in viewing the past essence of realities than the Dungeon Monk."

Xander tried again, this time focusing on the essence of Buffy in Sunnydale, an easy task since he had already identified her unique reality signature. She could not be found in the present time of their Home reality, but rewind back a few minutes and Xander was able to view into the Sunnydale High School Library where Buffy had stood with Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Giles, in preparation of their latest dungeon crawling trip. It was like looking at a video, and their past selves were the actors and actress. Xander could hear every words they had said and every sound in the room. He could see their very actions, like the fact that Willow looked noticeably nervous while the rest were excited, something he had never spotted the first time round.

Xander shook his head, it was still unbelievable even to him that only a few minutes of time in his Home reality had passed, while the group had already lived for days in the Home Base. Rewinding back the picture of Buffy's past for a few hours, Xander was treated to a hilarious video like images of her walking backwards from the High School back to her house. Eat breakfast, go up to her room... get undressed... Xander's mind came to a halt as he stopped the image of Buffy lifting up her clothes, or rather, she was putting on her clothes, just that Xander was looking at her past in a backward flow.

Carefully, cautiously, Xander dispelled the running images of Buffy's past. He had to admit, he would love to watch as Buffy undress, he had been in love with the girl ever since he knew her. But that was going to be totally wrong. If some peeping tom had tried to look in on the girls while they were showering, Xander would have beaten him up, come rain or hell fire. His sense of chivalry extended even to himself, even though his hormones were screaming at him to rewind back the images of Buffy's past a bit further...

Face reddening, Xander quickly lifted his mind out of the gutter. He would take a cold shower later, but right now he had a task to accomplish, and that was to find Zak's home planet. Xander already had Zak's unique reality signature, and thus from his starting point from Earth, Xander tried to sense where Zak's essence exist in their Home reality... and …. he got nothing.

Xander tried again, putting more power into sensing Zak's presence in their Home reality. Still nothing. Xander frowned. It seemed that wherever Zak's planet was, it was quite far from Earth. As Xander had first dreaded, finding Zak's home planet was going to take a while. Xander's reality essence sensing ability has a limited range of up to a few solar systems in a reality, give or take, that means he need to venture further from Earth's essence in order to try again.

Choosing a random direction, Xander ventured from Earth, images of space and planets flashing past his eyes. The darkness of space, lifeless husks of planets, gas giants, suns, golden pyramid like space ships... WHAT?

Xander paused at the absurd image of flying pyramid shaped shapes. There were two of them, and they were hovering above a planet. Zooming in on the planet revealed stretches of desert... pyramids and humans? Xander reeled himself back to space, this time zooming into one of the two space ship. He need to know what was going on. Using the spaceship he was looking into as the target, he rewind images of the past.

_Under the blistering desert sun, Ra walked in front of the rows of villagers, herded out of the tents by his Jaffa and smiled as he stopped in front of a frightened young man. His eyes flashed golden and his voice, sounding like it was spoken through a distorted speaker said: "You'll do."_

_Kasuf cried out desperately as the Jaffa lead his son Skaara away. "Please! Not my son. Please mighty God Ra, take me instead, spare my son."_

_His daughter Sha're latched onto him as she sobbed. "Father no. Skaara would not want you to do this."_

_In one of the pyramid ships, in a chamber, Ra looked at Skaara and smiled. "You will make a good host."_

_Pressing his mouth against Skaara's, the Goa'uld crawled out of the mouth of his previous host, slithering into Skaara's throat. His previous host dropped onto the floor dead. Skaara turned around, eyes blazing gold and looked at the gathered Jaffa as he addressed them confidently._

"_I am your God Ra!" He intoned. The Jaffas went on their knees._

"Oh dear..." Xander said looking at the frozen image of the past. "This is bad... very bad... I need to find out more about this Ra...

Using Ra's reality signature, Xander peered into the parasitic alien's past actions for the past two years, three months and seven days...

* * *

"There are parasitic aliens out there in our Home reality." Giles said numbly as he repeated again what Xander had told him. The group had gathered in a corner of Willow's room as Xander called an emergency meeting. They had to hold the meeting in Willow's room as someone need to be around to look after Willow and Xander had insisted on everyone attending. "There are parasitic aliens, using the names of Egyptian Gods in our Home reality, enslaving planets of humans..."

"Yes there is Giles. As I told all of you, I could only see into the past of our reality for two years plus, it didn't exactly give me a complete history of the Goa'ulds, but what information I got gave me a rough idea of what they are like. Basically I used the Goa'uld Ra as a focus, viewing his past actions, interactions with the humans he enslaved, the Jaffas, and the other Goa'ulds. Ra is inhumanely cruel to his human slaves, preferring torture and pain to get what he wants. I've also attempted to see the past of a few other Goa'uld Underlords of Ra's and they seemed to be made from the same cloth." Xander narrated grimly. "I am quite certain they are parasitic in nature, needing a human hosts to survive and communicate. The bunch of them are also egomaniacs, with delusions of being Gods over humans, and seemed like evil overlords of a bad science fiction drama."

"That's just great... And you were saying that this Ra thingie is only a few solar systems away from Earth?" Cordelia said with a grimace. "When he finds Earth, it's going to be a slaughter. What's Earth going to do against a bunch of starships?"

"Actually between Ra's closest owned planet and Earth, there are close to over twenty plus solar systems spread in between with a lot of dark space. Yes, their pyramid like motherships, Ha'taks, are very powerful, but based on what I've seen in the _past_ of their speed, it would take close to one month of travel for their Ha'tak to reach Earth." Xander said with a grin. "Now that we know the Goa'ulds exists, I can keep a look out for them. If any of them made their way to Earth, we'll have more than enough time to deal with them."

"With what? _White Sails_?" Cordelia asked rolling her eyes. "If it escaped your notice, I don't exactly see any big guns on this ship."

"_White Sails_ is a civilian vessel, it doesn't have any weapons. In fact none of the three working ships in the Home Base are outfitted with weapons." Zak agreed as he nodded at Cordelia's statement. "There's a wreckage of a military gun ship outfitted with rail guns though. I am not sure of the damage to the weapons, but we might be able to harvest the rail guns."

"You're thinking too complex." Xander said, a gleam in his eye. "If worse come to worse, I can always teleport ourselves into the invading starships and kill the Goa'ulds. Cut off the snake heads so to speak. I can't really do that if a horde of invading space aliens arrived at our doorsteps though, which is why I am thinking of going on a little shopping trip..."

"A shopping trip?" Buffy asked perking up at the word shopping.

"Yes. While viewing the past of Goa'uld Ra, I found the locations of a few of his shipyards. Normally ships which are built would stay in the ship yards with minimal crew while safety tests are being conducted. Some of the ships don't even have crews." Xander said looking at Buffy and the others.

"Please tell me you aren't expecting us to steal spaceships from evil aliens?" Cordelia said with a sigh as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Well, we need those ships. Granted I would need to stay onboard a Ha'tak mothership, the Goa'uld's most powerful starship, for a few days of energy wrapping to teleport it, so that idea is not feasible, seeing as Ha'taks are always guarded by a very large crew. But for the smaller ships of the Goa'ulds, such as an Al'kesh or a Tel'tak, I can teleport it in hours or minutes." Xander said enthusiastically. "I'll need someone to guard me while I am teleporting large ships like the Al'kesh though, so what do you guys think?"

"Xander, even if we stole the ships, how would we know how to operate them?" Giles asked reasonably.

"Well... like they say... monkey see and monkey do." Xander said with a grin. "I've seen years of how Ra and his Jaffas operate the Ha'tak, Al'kesh and Tel'tak. I am quite confident I can fly them and teach all of you how to operate them."

"In that case, I am in." Buffy said nodding her head. "But we need to make sure the ships we steal don't have much people on board. I don't want to have to fight an army."

"Someone needs to look after Willow while you're all gallivanting in the galaxy stealing spaceships." Cordelia said rolling her eyes. "I am volunteering."

"Okay, so that leaves me with Buffy, Giles and Zak." Xander said looking at Giles and Zak seriously. "Buffy's going, what about the rest of you?"

"We'll need those spaceships to defend Earth. There's not much I can argue against is there?" Giles sighed resignedly. "But this is getting bigger than all of us could handle. We'll need to ask the Watcher's Council for assistance in building up a space defense when we return to Earth."

"I guess we'll need people to man the ships we steal." Xander said sounding reluctant as if he had not wanted to involve anyone else outside the current group.

"I'll follow all of you as well. I've no wish to see the thirteenth planet fall to some parasitic aliens." Zak said gravely.

"Alright then, let's gear up while Cordelia look after Willow." Xander said getting out of his chair. "I already have an Al'kesh that is just right for our Grand Theft Starship, and it only have three guards."

* * *

Re'kan was a Jaffa of Ra, charged with guarding an Al'kesh while it sat in the shipyard, waiting to be collected by a Ha'tak. There were six more completed Al'kesh in the shipyard waiting for collection all guarded by a group of Jaffas. Each of the completed Al'kesh were all outfitted with ample amounts of goods to be transferred to the Ha'tak that would be here soon to collect them. The Al'kesh Re'kan was guarding was used as a temporarily pack mule to store several crates of rations, Zat'nik'tel, staff weapons, body armors and two Sarcophagus.

Ship guarding was a boring task, assigned to Jaffas who were at the lower ends of the ranking ladder. Nothing of consequence ever happened. None of the human slaves would dare steal an Al'kesh. Enemies Jaffas would rather sabotage or destroy an Al'kesh then to steal it. After all, the Goa'uld Lord they were serving under could always built more Al'kesh. That was why when Re'kan heard a sound behind him, he turned around expecting to see his fellow Jaffas, not a small blond haired woman who grinned at him before slamming her fist into his face.

Pain... there was pain and darkness... and Re'kan knew nothing more.

* * *

Buffy stood guard over the unconscious bodies of the three dark skinned men, whom Xander had called Jaffas, as Xander sat in a corner of the room attempting to bring them back to Home Base. After Buffy had hunted down the Jaffas and knocked them out, the group had retreated to one of the crew quarters on the second floor of the ship they were in. The bodies of the three men were tied with ropes and laid on a bed, partly due to the reason that Xander had to teleport back to Home Base first before he could transport the three Jaffas to any place in their Home reality. As Xander had constantly explained about his power's limitations, he can only teleport into a reality or sub-reality as long as he exists outside it.

"It's already close to an hour." Giles spoke up, a strained note in his voice.

"Xander did say this Al'kesh ship is quite a large object to teleport and he'll need time." Buffy said with a sigh. "You're being extra jumpy today Giles."

"We are _in_ an alien starship, _in_ an alien shipyard, surrounded by hostile aliens." Giles bit out. "I am sure my jumpiness is reasonable. Who knows what these aliens are capable of?"

"I've never seen real aliens before until now." Zak spoke up, staring at the three tied up Jaffas with interest. "Though I must admit, aside from the weird looking pouches around their stomach areas, they look remarkably human."

"Didn't Xander say they keep Goa'uld larvae in those pouches?" Buffy said looking at the Jaffas with distaste. "Come on Zak, don't lean so close to them."

"A pity we cannot just turn these three over to the Council." Giles said grimly. "The Councils have people who specialize in getting information out of people. There's so much we still do not know about the Goa'ulds or Jaffas. Like for instance, what relation do they have with the Egyptian Gods they emulate. And why are there so many humans on other planets? In fact, now that I think about it, I wonder if the Goa'ulds have any relation to the Goald demons who were supposedly banished from Earth centuries ago. We'll need to begin research when we return to Sunnydale."

"Drat!" Buffy grumbled. "That would be a downer."

Giles opened his mouth to say more when Xander opened his eyes.

"We're going." Was all he said.

Buffy could feel the familiar feeling of Xander's teleport energies building up around her, cocooning her magical senses, and then... the feelings of the energies disappeared.

Xander got up from the chair he was sitting on stiffly, walking slowing to where Buffy and the others were gathered by the bed containing the three tied Jaffas.

"We're back at Home Base." Xander explained as he looked down at their prisoners. "I better teleport these three goons to some remote habitable planet in our Home reality before we begin exploring our new ship..."

Xander gave a hiss and stumbled back as sparkles of light suddenly appeared around the group. His legs off balanced, causing Xander to land onto the floor on his butt.

"It's the sprites!" Zak said in alarm as small human figures with wings zoom in on them. The same sprite like creatures that Willow had created with her spell, which passed them their magical library of languages.

Buffy quickly raised a hand to ward off the sprite that was aiming for her, but gave a cry of pain as her hand touched the small flying figure. A burning sensation began in her head, the exact same feeling as the time when the magical language library was first imprinted into her.

Through her pain, she could see Zak, Giles and Xander collapsing as the sprites touched them. Six more sprites flew towards the unconscious Jaffas, three kissed the each of the Jaffas on their cheeks, while three burrowed into the stomach pouches of each of the Jaffas. The result was instantaneous, the three Jaffas awoke with cries of pain, struggling in their bonds, while three slimy snake like creatures burst out of the Jaffas' stomach pouches with ear splitting screeches.

One landed on her chest and Buffy gave a cry of alarm, trying to scrambled back through her pain filled haze. Then there was a piercing pain at the side of her neck and her consciousness... splintered...

* * *

Tired, she just feel so tired. Willow felt like she was cushioned by enormous and invisible cotton balls as she floated aimlessly through a never ending darkness.

Light... a pin prick, it grew brighter, it grew large... and then Willow found herself standing on a soft carpet, her energies rapidly restored. As her senses returned to her fully, Willow found herself standing in what seems like a living room, a TV was before her, a coffee table beside her, and a sofa behind her.

Footsteps. Willow turned and looked at at the arch way of the living room as a brown haired young woman appeared. The young woman smiled at Willow softly.

"I supposed we need no introductions Willow Rosenberg." The young woman said as she walked up to Willow who was frozen in shock.

"Yes... I mean no... I know you." Willow stammered as she stared at the woman. "Phoebe... Phoebe Halliwell."

"Yes. I am Phoebe, formerly of the Charmed Ones. Now a spirit entity existing inside you." Phoebe Halliwell said looking at Willow grimly. "I have come to warn you, soul sister. That dark futures are looming ahead for you and your friends..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter :) Please review if you like it. I originally planned to set this story in a Stargate verse where the Ancients never came to Earth, but I realized that was not feasible if I wanted to add in Stargate characters in later part of the story. I want John Sheppard and Jack O'Neill to appear, and they are not going to be born if the Ancients never came to Earth, since they are part Ancient themselves.

So to clarify. This story is set in an AU Stargate verse, where the history of the Ancients remained roughly the same _(with some slight alterations)_ until they ascended. Earth never discovered the Stargate and there is no Stargate Command... for now...

* * *

_An updated story timeline for those who are interested:_

? - Alterans _(Stargate)_ separated from their counterpart, the Ori due to differences in ideologies. They fled through several galaxies, barely surviving the Ori's attempts to eradicate them

? - Alterans arrived on Earth, in the Milk Way galaxy. They joined the Titans War _(Tie in to Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book series)_ in which they aid the Olympians to defeat the Titan Army and seal the Titans away. The Alterans became firm friends and allies of the Olympians.

? - Great strides were made in combining Alteran technologies with the quantum manipulation "magic" ability of the Olympians. It was however discovered that the Olympians loses much power once they were a great distance from Earth. An oath was made to keep the Olympians a secret in the galactic scene, to protect this powerful yet fragile race, due to this glaring weakness.

? - A second race was created by the Alterans, considered a second evolution of the Alterans, they will be called Humans in the far future.

? - The Olympians mated with some of the humans, producing demigods.

? - Formation of the Great Alliance between the Alteran, Nox, and Furling. No mention of the Olympians were made to these allies. Earth itself was a considered the home world of the Alterans and is a restricted planet. When it was discovered that the Nox were quantum manipulators of lesser power and skills, the Olympians agreed to be introduced to them.

? - The Olympians and the Nox experimented and learned from each other, both sides growing in power. The Nox grew intoxicated with their own growing powers.

? - The Alterans realized there was something artificial in the creation of the universe, a pattern that keeps repeating. They began to refer to it as the Cosmic Pattern. A ship, using their latest technologies was built, meant to head right into the heart of the Universe, collecting data about the Pattern. The ship was named Destiny, and was meant to be boarded once it had traveled through the closest sector of galaxies.

? - The Asgards joined the Alliance thousands of years later. The Alterans became referred to as the Ancients by the Asgards. The Furlings left for other galaxies, leaving behind a race of engineered children. The Nox after a great civil war which destroyed four solar systems and millions of lives, became pacifists, restricting themselves to only their home planets.

? - The Alterans were afflicted with a devastating plague. The Olympian Apollo managed to find a cure and saved the majority of the Alterans. However a second, more powerful plague hit them, causing more deaths before a cure could be found. Realizing that they were attacked by their counterpart the Ori, and that the Ori would keep assaulting them now that they knew of their location, the Alterans fled the Milky Way galaxy. They made a big deal of mass exodus from their home planets, to make sure the Ori's attention are turned away from Earth, thus protecting the Olympians.

? - The Asgards began making heavy use of cloning technologies to extend their life span. The Nox, the last remaining member of the Great Alliance still residing in Milky Way galaxy tried to persuade the Asgards to turn away from this path to no avail. All ties between the Nox and the Asgards thus ended due to differences in idealogies.

? - The Asgards discovered that they were suffering from a genetic disease due to overusing of cloning technology. This spurn the Asgards' desperate attempts to find a cure for the next thousands of years. Their pride prevented them from asking the Nox for help. They also suspect that the Nox might no longer be willing to help them.

_- Missing History - _

8 B.C. – Asgards (AU Stargate) discovered Earth and the Olympians. The Olympians intrigued the scientists among the Asgards. Communications and an alliance between the two races began. The Asgards were under the mistaken impression that the powers of the Olympians came from their human worshipers.

6 B.C. - A group of rogue Asgards led by Loki betrayed the Asgard Council and the Olympians. Several Greek human settlements were kidnapped and several of the Olympians suffered attacks, during which a bit of their power essence were extracted.

- The Alliance between the Asgards and the Olympians were shattered by the betrayal. The Oracle of Apollo at that time made a Great Prophecy. The Olympians would interpret the Prophecy as a Son of Apollo would find back the lost Greek settlements, but also destroy the Olympians.

- The rogue Asgards placed the kidnapped humans onto a habitable planet. They successfully cloned less powerful versions of the Olympians from the stolen essence. The process took thirty years. The humans on the planet had by this time named the planet Kobol. A time dilation field was set up, surrounding several star systems, one of which contained the planet Kobol. One thousand years past inside the time dilation field for every three years of real time. The rogue Asgards observed and gathered data on the cloned Olympians, trying to find the origins of their powers as they interact with the humans.

_- Missing History -_


End file.
